Nephira
by Curiosity- Or n0t
Summary: InuTaisho has secret from his past and Rin just happen to befriend it or should I say her. She is a half breed but not the usual half demon half human but is half demon half god. She is InuTaisho's past and his General Kai's future. Can everyone keep InuTaisho from being resurrected? Also prevent the war among gods from spreading to the human realm? SessRin InuKags NephKai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sesshomaru-sama, where we going?"

"To rest. Winter is approaching. It will be best not to travel in the heavy snow."

"Hai!"

Lord Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the path they walked, Rin at his side like always, Jaken behind. But something in the air was disturbing him. A scent drifted in and out like snow but not like snow. It was so confusing and very irritating.

It had been coming and going for a while, a few days, following him. He tried to pin it down but so far was yet to succeed. It was very good at hiding itself.

The days went on in the same way, walking, silence, the smell. Until finally, they came across the large mountains with his home perched up towards the peak, well out of human reach but forever reminding them who was in charge. Sesshomaru stopped and created his cloud and drifted up. Rin climbed onto Ah Un and followed, leaving, Jaken who had to jump up and grab onto Ah Un tail. As Sesshomaru drifted up that smell did too. Causing him to stop and turn around. His eyes narrowed for the infuriating smell was back and stronger than ever.

"Rin go on to the castle I have something to take care of. Jaken look after  
Rin." Sesshomaru stated while hiding his irritation.

He flew full speed toward the scent landing in the cavern below the castle. He sniffed the air looking for the scent only to find it had disappeared again. His eyes leaked red. This was infuriating. Nothing could match this scent. It smelled of spices he never smelled before. Also a strange sweet scent of a flower not native to Japan was mixed in. He sighed and headed back to his followers. He looked to see they were at the gates waiting for him. Jaken was pacing back and forth grumbling to himself. He ran over as soon as he saw his lord.

"Mi lord. What was it a daemon? What causes you to stress mi lord?" Jaken asked but soon started groveling once Sesshomaru's glare reached him.

"Sesshomaru-sama ?" Rin's sweet voice reached his ears and his glare toned down a notch but it was not completely gone. Rin had recently turned twelve and was starting to fill out a bit. This did not go unnoticed by her daemon companions. It made them more edgy around her and Ah Un more protective of her. She was wearing a heavier winter Kimono. It was blue with Cherry blossoms on their branches and koi fish swimming around them. She watched as Sesshomaru and went deep into thought. Then something caught her eye.

It was a cat or a dog she couldn't be sure sitting on the other side of the mountain. It was weird because it had thirteen tails and all were moving, some were wagging, others were the tips moving and not the whole tail. It looked curious and bored at the same time. Then it stood up and walked away. Not long after Sesshomaru's head followed her gaze and saw nothing but that scent. He growled low within his throat. Then turned and headed to the gates of his castle.

The castle gates were huge for they had to be big enough to let Sesshomaru in while in his dog form. The guards were dog daemons. They varied in height and status. They looked down and saw their lord with a frog daemon and a human child. They opened the gates and they walked in quickly. He was greeted by his general Kai and looked around his domain. There were most daemons of the canine species. However there were some other daemons living there too. There were bird daemons, some spirits, and dragon daemons. Sesshomaru signaled one of his female servants to come over. She was a dog demoness and she was beautiful. Her silver hair went mid back, her eyes were sea blue, her skin was a shade darker than Sesshomaru, and she wore a red winter kimono. When she stopped in front of her lord she bowed and waited for instructions.

"You are going to look after Rin from now on. You are going to teach Rin how to be a lady; how read and write and behave as my ward" Stated a rather emotionless Sesshomaru

"Yes my lord." She stated calmly but her emotions were not. On the inside she was confused and frustrated.

General Kai was watching and was amused by her facial expression. It was no secret that she was Sesshomaru's concubine, if not his favorite. Whenever he came back from a journey he first go to see her and they wouldn't leave his room until two days later and the smell of sex would be all over him, her and his room. So he became curious as to why he would want Asami to look after the child. Knowing she does not like children.

He just shrugged and became intrigued by the child called Rin. Her innocent brown eyes were looking around with fear and interest. She did not seem to fear Sesshomaru just the demoness looking at her. His lord noticed and gave a warning growl. Asami backed off and led the child away with Jaken following.

"Sesshomaru- sama?" Asked a confused and slightly scared Rin as she was led away

"Rin, you are to follow Asami directions on being a lady. Asami, no harm shall come to Rin." They lingered on what was not needed to be said. Just because Asami was Sesshomaru's favorite concubine did not mean he would not kill her and enjoy it. He never admits it out loud, Rin started become the one he would protect and cared about more than his pride and his life. He watched as the three disappeared. He turned his head to see his general watching him with amusement.

"It appears Sesshomaru that you care for that child." Stated a very amused General Kai. His voice was that of a rushing river loud but deep. Sesshomaru knew Kai since he worked for his father. His father always left him with Kai when he had to go to war or see his mother. He just looked at Kai and replayed his favorite saying.

"Ridiculous. I care for no one." His voice brimming with venom

"You could have fooled me Sesshomaru." Mockingly stated Kai

"Hn"

He walked away from him and disappeared into the castle. Kai laughed and his deep green eyes shined with amusement. He was a head taller than Sesshomaru, about 6 foot 10. He wore a deep green kimono and his amour was similar to Sesshomaru's with the only difference being that he had the spikes on both shoulders and he carried two katana blades strapped to his back and one sword forged from a dragon's flame on his left hip. He looks like Sesshomaru but he didn't have the magenta strips and had black hair instead of silver. He walked back to give his men orders. Then stopped he smelled the air and picked up the scent he hadn't smelled for a thousand years.

Oh how he missed that scent. The scent that could bring the toughest and most heartless general to his knees. Nothing could compare to the exotic scent that smelled of the spices anise, marjoram with a touch of cinnamon, also the faintest smell of the blue lotus flower. He smiled and went back his give his men orders. He hoped soon the owner of that scent would come a pay him a visit and possibly cause trouble like they usually do for Inutaisho's sons just that person did for him and Inutaisho.

…**...**

Rin looked around the castle and was in awe of the place. Well it was more like a palace than castle to her. The palace was huge there were many corridors and passageways. If she didn't have a guide, she sure would've got lost. She followed the pretty demoness to her room. She did not know it was across from Sesshomaru's bed chamber. The demoness however noticed and her jealousy spiked but she kept it hidden for she feared for her life. She looked at the child and scoffed at how Sesshomaru would consider this thing as someone important.

Rin, taking notice of her stare, looked up at her and smiled. She hoped to get on the demoness' good side but that did not appear to be happening. It appeared the more she was around her, the more hostile the demoness seem to become. Rin just shrunk back and went into her room. She gave a wide smile and ran around the room. She could not believe how beautiful this room was. She had a bed three times her size decorated with light pink sheets and silver trim, the bed posts where four towering dogs sitting and watching the sleeper. She had a closet full of beautiful kimonos, each more beautiful than the rest. It looked like a room made for lady of the castle which caused Rin to shrink back and look confused.

"I don't deserve this." Came her weak response to the room

"Foolish child of course you don't but my lord decided to give this to you." Snapped Asami

"Sesshomaru- sama did?"

"Yes know get ready for dinner, my lord will be waiting for you." Then she stormed off in a fit of rage and slammed into General Kai. She gave him a glare then went to her quarters. Kai raised an eyebrow and smirked.

He was happy the little concubine got a reality check. He turned his head and headed toward Rin's room. He saw the child sitting outside the room looking confused and worried. He smiled at her and squatted down to her level. He placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. She tilted her head and gave a small smile. He felt his heart string tug slightly. Then stood up and opened the door for her. Rin in return stood up and went into the room. Kai watched as she slowly sat herself down on the bed and lay down to go to sleep. He just let her and left the room in silence.

He closed the door and went to get something to eat when he ran into his lord and sighed. He explained that even if he wanted the girl down for dinner, she seemed so in shock that he should just let the girl sleep. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow and Kai shrugged in return. He liked the fact that the two of had a slight communication going on. He got his food, ate it and then went back to work.

Outside in the court-yard going through the motions of fighting until his sword connected with claws. It startled him, for most of his men were either on guard or eating dinner. He looked to see who stopped him but saw no one. He smelled that familiar scent and had a soft smile. He turned around to see that familiar female dog with thirteen tails sitting in the court yard. It looked pleased to see him as he was pleased to see it.

"It has been a long time. Has it not, Kai?" The creature's voice was silky smooth silk sliding against skin and it was so beautifully female. She smiled at him showing her fanged mouth. Her fur was black with a blue patch on her breast in the shape of a lotus blossom. Her tails were trimmed with dark blue and dark purple representing the night sky. Her wrist had silver bracelets dangling onto her paws while her eyes were silver with dark, sky black pupils. She got up and walked over to him, stopping right in front of him.

He hated the fact that in her smallest form she still was the same height as him sitting down and was about two inches taller than him standing up. He still smiled though and placed his hand on her head and gave a slight welcoming growl. She licked his forehead.

"Yes, it has. Nephira" Stated a blissfully happy Kai

"How have you been? I missed your stupidity and curiosity when we were pups." She smiled that warm smile and looked up toward Sesshomaru's war room.

He followed her gaze and gave a sad smile. He remembered when InuTaisho left her for Sesshomaru's mother. He should have felt happy about that, but he could not, even though he loved her with all his heart, he could not bear seeing her in so much pain.

He highly doubted InuTaisho even loved her for a time but the night he left her and he heard him howl in pain and from then on he knew that InuTaisho had given his heart to her just as he had when he first met her.

HE knew the two females InuTaisho had been with were fillers for the pain he felt when he abandoned his first mate and left her. Those two females, especially the human female Izayoi, may have had his broken and shattered heart.

But Nephira had his soul and his eternal love. He was there when he went to go save Izayoi and when he asked his son, if he had someone to protect. He knew he protected Izayoi because she carried his son, not because she carried his love and soul. It was out of duty, not love. He heard him say 'I can't afford to lose her' but in reality he remembering the time he lost Nefira to his pride and selfishness. He hoped that saving Izayoi would redeem him for what he did to his first mate but in Kai's eyes there is nothing he could do to redeem himself for the pain he caused her.

He believed that InuTaisho knew that. He was there in his final moments when he fought Tokimaru. He remembered that short but vital conversation.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" said a weak InuTaisho

"I followed you."

"I see. Kai… I know you must hate me for what I have done to her."

"Your right, I despise you giving her up, for making her feels as though she didn't belong." His voice and words stabbed InuTaisho in the heart.

"Your right…"

"What right do you have to ask your son if he had someone to protect when the female you promised to protect ended up getting harmed the most by you?" Kai was now yelling all his anger and hatred was surfacing. His fist clasp so tight his claws drew blood

InuTaisho laughed and started coughing up blood. He smiled a sad smile "You are right Kai. I need to tell you something before those palm bearers take my soul away. I have always loved Nefira. When I said I can't afford to lose her. I meant that I could afford to lose Nephira again. I have been a fool to not realize that I have given my heart and even soul to her when I mated her." He gave a bitter laugh "Kai you have to promise me if Nephira comes back to Japan or this realm please give her this."

He held up a necklace with the full moon and a lotus in between the moon. Kai smelt that it was enchanted with a daemon spell of protection and ancient and forbidden one. This spell had been banned because in order to cast it, a part of your soul had to be fused with the item the spell is being cast on. It drained the person casting the spell and if not done right, it could kill them, which explained why his lord had such a hard time fighting that pathetic dragon. Kai took it from him and nodded. He watched as Lord InuTaisho left this world with a smile and soon he left to let the fire engulf his lord.

Kai was brought from the past by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He blinked and placed his hand on her hands. He did not need to know that she did not have any clothes on, as unlike him and his clan of many other daemons can transform within their clothes, without destroying them. For Nephira however, her clothes tear from the sear power she releases from transforming. He turned around in her arms and forgot that she was shorter than him by 4 inches. He placed his head on top of her head. She sighed and pulled him closer. She soon pulled back and transformed back into her animal form then soon disappeared.

When she did Sesshomaru came out looking well and pissed off. He sniffed the air and his eyes fell on him. He walked up to Kai and snarled. He could smell that scent all over Kai and yet he could not figure out who it belonged. He knew it was female now, that the scent was extremely strong but who this female was and how in the nine hells did Kai know her?

…

Sesshomaru gave Kai one last glare before heading back to his office. He had jumped out of his war room window in order to track down the scent that had been teasing him for the past couple of days. When he did he saw Kai hugging some female than she disappeared along with that scent. He walked over to Kai and snarled. He knew Kai would not give up any details on her. It infuriated him that some random female could sneak into his castle and seduces his general. Then have his general keep her a secret from him. Sesshomaru growled in frustration. He made it back to his office and slammed the door open. He looked up to see Asami sitting in his chair with barely anything covering her. Exposing herself to him. He growled in frustration and glared at Asami.

"This is not a good time. Get out." His voice chilled the passing servants to the bone but not Asami. She had been Seshomaru's concubine for almost 50 years. So she knew his moods better than anyone else. She got up and started acting submissive toward him. She placed her hands on to his amour ready to take it off but was stopped by Sesshomaru grabbing her hands and literally throwing her out of his office. She landed with a thud and the door slammed after her. She stared at the door in shock and humiliation. Sesshomaru had _never_ denied her. No matter what.

She picked herself up and walked away with whatever dignity she had left. Sesshomaru on the other hand didn't care whether he hurt her feelings or not. He told her to leave but she disobeyed. He narrowed his eyes at the door and turned his gaze to the pile of scrolls containing treaties, alliances and other crap he would much rather not be doing. He sat down and went deep into thought.

A knock on the door causes him to come out of it. He could see the outline of Rin and caught her scent. It instantly relaxed him. He gives a small smile but it soon went away when the scent of fear reached his nose.

"Come in Rin."

She opens the door wide enough to let herself in but small enough so no one else can come in after her. She closed the door after her and walked over to him. Her eyes are filled with doubt and worry. "Sesshomaru- sama, Why is Rin here?" she asked meekly

His eyes widened in response. This once laughing, playful, and sometimes annoying child was here asking why she was here. The child, the only one could make Ah Un, aside from himself, cooperate to her will. The child that could talk back to Jaken, was now looking like a caged and frightened animal. His heart cracked a bit.

"Rin, you are here because I desire to have you here."

"But why? Rin does not deserve the things you have brought her and…" She was cut off by an unknown force that seemed to sooth her. This went unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

"Rin, you are worthy of the things I buy you. I do not care what my servants think of you, all that matters is what I think of you. Now head back to your room and bring Jaken to me."

"Yes, Sesshomaru- sama"

He watched as she left and gave a barely audible sigh. He sat down and began to go over the scrolls. Little did he know a certain female was making her way toward Rin.

…

Rin got back from visiting Sesshomaru and was telling Jaken that Seshomaru-sama wanted to see him. She was tired but for some reason she felt comforted. She reached her room and dove on to the bed and silent tears came out. She buried her head in the pillow to mask the scent. She felt a paw rub her back and a wet nose nudge her.

"There, there child. It will be okay. Do not worry." Whispered a calming female voice "I'm sure everything will turn out alright"

Rin nodded and rolled over to look at the source of the voice. What she saw startled her. It was that strange creature that was sitting on the other side of the mountain. The creature smiled at her and got to walk around her room. Now that the creature was in the same room as her she could see that it was actually a female and she was gorgeous. Her fur was black as the night with traces of dark blue on her front that appeared strangely shaped like a lotus blossom Lord Sesshomaru had shown Rin a very long time ago. Her tails sparkled with dark blue and darker purple tips. On the two front paws were silver bracelets that tinkled against each other as she moved. Rin looked into her eyes and they were pure silver, even more than Sesshomaru-sama's hair with pure black, trusting, beautiful pupils. There was also what looked like a thick collar around her neck. She looked at her with pure curiosity because has never seen a creature like her before. She wondered if she was native to Japan or some other country. A soft laugh brought her out of her musing.

"Little one what is your name?" asked the female creature in a gentle tone. Like to a lost child

"Rin is Rin's names" She said while smiling ear to ear. She didn't know why but she felt she could trust this female

"That's a strange name for sweet child." The female tilted her head in confusion "Who gave you that name?"

"Sesshomaru –sama did"

"I see, well we're just going to have to change it when I'm around. Okay? Little one." She sounded so convincing that Rin just nodded her head in anticipation. "Hmmm let me see. A name…." She put her paw in front of her mouth and went into thought. Many names went through her head but none seem to suit the child. "I got the perfect name for you. Your name when I'm around will be Kiyoko which means _pure child_."

Rin blushed at the name but nodded anyway. She got done off her bed and walked over to the female and wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face in her fur. It was so soft and warm. Most of all comforting to Rin. She heard a slight purr and nuzzled even deep in her fur.

"What is your name?" asked Rin's muffled voice but the female still heard her

"My name, little Kiyoko, is Nephira."

_**This is my first Fan fiction so please review and tell me you thoughts. Thank you for reading. **_

_**Ps. I am currently working on chapter two**_

_**I would like to thank StoryLady, Mi Ling Chi, and Taraline for editing my work and catching things I Don't always catch. Love you guys. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sunlight kissed the cheeks of Rin as she lay in bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking around in a daze, wondering how she got back into bed. Then she remembered the creature named Nephira coming into her room and befriending her. She shot out of bed and ran to the spot she remembers last standing at with her face buried in her fur then … nothing. Her memories became blank She realized she must've fallen asleep while still in that position. She sighed and got ready to eat breakfast.

She opened her closet door and something fell out. It landed with a thump causing her to jump back and give a little yelp. She leaned down to pick it up but was interrupted by Jaken's annoying voice.

"Rin? What was that noise? Why did you yelp? Are you hurt? Jaken sounded rather concerned but not for Rin. This was more of a concern for himself because if Rin got hurt on his watch, Sesshomaru would skin him alive.

"Rin is fine, master Jaken." Rin responded sounding quite distracted by the object.

"Well hurry up child breakfast is ready and mi lord doesn't like waiting." He sounded rather impatient "Asami! Come here and help get Rin dressed."

The sound of quite footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor and the door slide open, allowing Asami to walk in. She looked angry and glared at both Rin and Jaken. Asami walked in, went to the closet to find something suitable for Rin to wear. She didn't take notice of the object near her feet.

No she was more concerned about what transpired the night before. Sesshomaru had denied her and thrown her out of his war room. It hurt her pride as a demoness to be denied by such a powerful daemon lord. At first, she assumed that he was tired but he stayed up all night working and muttering something under his breath about someone. Then she made the conclusion that he would not sleep with her because of the child, whose sleeping courters was in the room next to his own.

It infuriated her to no end. To think that this child could make Sesshomaru, the powerful daiyoukai of the western lands, care for her and lavish her with all the trim and trappings of a lady. This made no sense to Asami.

Asami the most favored concubine of Lord Sesshomaru and before this child showed up. Then once this child showed up she was nothing. She growled in response on how her life was turned upside down by this pathetic human child.

She grabbed the nearest kimono not really caring if the child liked it or not. It was sakura pink with a light green design of the sakura tree leaves on the shoulder and bottom of the kimono. She grabbed Rin and took her to the baths without care; her grip was tight and was causing Rin to flinch in pain. She half walked, half dragged Rin to the bath house within the castle. She left the child there and went on about her business. She was contemplating on how to make Sesshomaru turn her into his Lady of the West. She disappeared through the doors and didn't come back, thus leaving Rin to take care of Rin.

…

During that little transaction between Rin and Asami, Sesshomaru was still in his room, listening to the conversation between Jaken and Asami. He smelt Asami's anger toward Rin and heard her growl to herself. He was tempted to go out there and slaughter her himself but reframed from doing that. He didn't want to scare Rin by killing the wench before her eyes. So he just waited until the two left and he snatched Jaken into his bed chamber.

The glare he sent Jaken was enough to make a glacier crack and sink. He was furious at Jaken for mot keeping Asami from hurting Rin. He felt his anger rise and his youkai power slowly control him. His eyes leaked red and his pupils turned blue. He felt his fangs elongate and his mouth morph into a muzzle. His claws became shaper than daggers.

He smelt Jaken's fear. He barely heard his stammering. He desire to kill everything within reach was taking over.

Before he had a chance to lash out at Jaken, the door to his bed chamber opened. Kai stood there in the door way looking extremely amused to a point where he was smiling.

"Sesshomaru, you never cease to amaze at how easily it is for you take you own anger and guilt out on someone else." Kai stated while trying to keep a laugh in check.

"Silence!" Yelled Sesshomaru

Jaken took this moment to sneak out of the room and run far away from it.

"Sesshomaru, must you cause trouble for me and your ward? Hmmm?" Kai asked while raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Sesshomaru in return growled but calmed down. His youkai power settled down and went back to his humanoid form. His glare on the other hand did not go away. It only intensified. Kai just smirked and walked over to him.

"You know that getting angry at your own stupidity won't help."

"Silence, Kai."

Kai just laughed and shook his head. He headed out the room but stopped at the door and turned back around to look at Sesshomaru. "You are the same as your father. I only hope you don't make the same mistake he made with a thousand years ago." With that said he left Sesshomaru mulling over his words.

…

Rin was taking her bath when a soft laugh caught her attention. She turned around to see Nephira sitting there watching her, making Rin smile and jumpe out of the water to hug her. She wrapped her arms around Nephira's neck and breathed in her scent. She loved the smell of spices on her fur. She felt a paw wrap around her and pull into the hug. Rin hugged her even tighter and let tears fall from her eyes.

"Little Kiyoko, what's wrong?" Nephira soothingly asked as she rubbed Rin's back.

Rin shook her head side to side and cried more. Nephira just sighed and looked down at the child. She had a feeling it had something to do with that concubine Asami and Sesshomaru. She sighed again and moved to stand up, making Rin let go and head back to finish her bath. It didn't take her long to finish. She got out, dried herself off and got dressed for breakfast.

She felt teeth sink into her kimono and toss her up into the air. She screamed and landed on Nephira's back with a slight thud knocking the airout of her. Nephira laughed and headed toward the door. She moved quickly because she hear and smell the guards rushing to Rin's aid.

She took off running down the corridor with Rin holding on for dear life, skidding to a stop and made a quick left turn down another corridor that led to the court-yard. She could hear the guards' footsteps coming faster and smelled Sesshomaru joining them. She reached the courtyard in a matter of seconds and jumped into the air, jumping over the eastern wall and landed on the mountain side. She could hear curses and shouts of orders coming from Kai. She just smirked and headed down the mountain with frighten and excited Rin on her back. She navigated her way through the sharp rocks and treacherous terrain until she landed on soft ground and disappeared into the forest. She slowed her pace and stopped so Rin could catch her breath.

Rin poked her head up from the fur and looked around. She was in a field in the middle of the forest. She felt Nephira crouch down signaling her to get off. She did and looked around in amazement. She never knew there was such a beautiful field of flowers, birds and animals. She gave a Nephira a wide grin and ran deeper into the field. She saw daisies, poppy flowers, lilies of all colors and some flowers she couldn't even name but she knew they weren't native to Japan. She saw a butterfly land on one of the flowers and giggled, watching it as its wings moved back and forth. Then it took off in flight again. Rin giggled again then wanders over to the rabbit looking for something to eat. She lay down next to it and watched with fascination. She watched as the rabbit would make small hops to a plant, sniff it. If the rabbit liked the plant, the rabbit would eat it. If not the rabbit would go to another plant and then repeat the process.

Rin stayed there watching the rabbit for who knows how long. She soon got reminded by her stomach that she had nothing to eat since before getting to Sesshomaru's palace. She grabbed her stomach and notices a bunch of cooked fish with mushrooms waiting for her when she walked back to Nephira. It smelled delicious. She dug in with her bare hands not caring if it was un-lady like or not. She turned her head to see Nephira laying down and watching her intently. She saw Nephira's tails curl around her body and watched the tips move. She seemed content with her life but at the same time there was a trace of sadness and loneliness making Rin wondered what might have happened to Nephira to make her so sad and lonely. Nephira took notice of Rin staring at her and she just smiled at the child before getting up to look around. Something in the wind did not smell right.

Then the smell hit her like a ton of bricks. It was poison and she had feeling she knew who it belonged to. She stood up and had her body grow in size until she became a size bigger than Sesshomaru in his dog form. This was her true size. But then she picked up another scent that smelled like acid. She growled, prepared to fight the two dog daemons heading her way.

Rin's scent of fear drifted into her nose and she growled in frustration. She was about to take Rin away from there but she got tackled by none other than a blood thirsty Sesshomaru. They tumbled into a river bed not far from the field. She heard Sesshomaru snarling and trying to rip her throat but she wasn't having it. She slammed her body into his throat and sent him flying back 30 feet, knocking over trees and sliding across the ground. She got back to the field and saw Kai in his dog form looking ready to attack her. She crouched down waiting for his attack but he didn't attack, he just took his humanoid form and glared at her. She shrunk herself to her smallest form but didn't take her humanoid form.

"What in the nine hells possessed you to take the child out of the castle without Sesshomaru's permission?" Kai hissed out through gritted teeth

"Kiyoko herself. She looked lonely and unwanted, Kai. Do you know how that feels? To be in a place where no one wanted you to even be alive or paid attention to you when you needed it the most?" She yelled back. "No, you don't. So don't tell to ask permission in order to make a child's life better, Kai."

She turned to the child and crouched down so Rin could get on her back. Rin climbed on and they both headed back to the castle. Kai gave one last look of hurt in Nephira's direction and transformed back into his dog form and went to get his Lord.

…

To say Sesshomaru was pissed was an understatement. He beyond pissed. He was literally seeing red. He heard Rin's scream come from the baths and he went to run to her side but caught that scent and Rin's scent of sakura blossoms and honey mixed in with it. He growled in frustration he saw his guards chasing something and it was the carrier of _that_ scent. He followed them and realized they were heading to the courtyard so he picked up the pace and watched as that scent and Rin's scent disappear over the eastern wall. He snapped at his guards. He heard Kai curse and yell orders.

He didn't care if Kai sent a search party he was angry at himself, Kai and most of all that _scent_. He changed into his dog form and tracked that smell down. Kai followed suit and they both ran in the direction the scent went. He knew that the female owner of that scent could smell them both but he didn't care, he just wanted to get Rin back at any cost. He saw the thirteen tailed dog grow bigger and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Her tails slammed down as she looked ready to attack but something stopped her. That was his chance to tackle her and have Kai bring Rin back to the castle. He slammed into her body and they both went down in a blur. Limbs were moving every which as they both feel into the river. They both slowly got up stunned from the tumble. Shaking his head he turned to look at the female. She looked ready to kill but he wasn't going to give her a chance. So he tackled her and they landed on a shallow bank of the river. He had her pinned but was caught by surprise by being hit in the head by one of her many tails. When he pulled back she sent him flying and landing with a loud crash.

It stunned him, no one had _ever _been able to escape his grasp. It was shocking and at the same time invigorating. He wanted to know more about this female and how she was easily able to counter his attack. He slowly got up to see Kai leaning over him.

"Where is Rin?"

"Heading back to the castle she should be there by now."

"Kai, do you know that female?"

Kai blinked because he never seen his lord so curious in his life before he could lie and say no but that would mean having to ignore Nephira whenever she shows up. So he told the truth. "Yes."

"How do you know her Kai?" asked an irritated Seshomaru

"That I can't tell you, Sesshomaru. I can however say that she has returned Rin to the castle and most likely won't be back for a while." With that said both Kai and Sesshomaru headed back to the castle. Both were deep in thought about the female that has managed to plague their minds. One was from the memory of her and the other a new found curiosity in the female.

…

_4 years later_

It has been four years since Rin befriended Nephira. Sometimes she even sees her as a mother figure, if not her mother. She remembered the trips the two would take but they had to hide both their scents, least they want Sesshomaru-sama and General Kai following them. She remembered heading to the fields again and, even flying over InuYasha's village. She remembered seeing InuYasha yelling something to Kagome but they didn't stay long enough to be attacked. She loved going with Nephira and feeling free of duties that came with being a lady.

She really wanted to introduce Nephira and Sesshomaru-sama one day but the last time they met Sesshomaru-sama attacked Nephira. So she became a little weary of the two meeting again. She walked around the garden in the castle but she was quite bored with it after so long. She loved the garden it was just nothing compared to the field Nephira showed her. She missed Nephira on days like this. Asami was still being rude but only when Sesshomaru-sama was nowhere in sight. She would deliberately leave bruises on her shoulders because she knew they would be covered by the kimono she wore. She learned how not the make them show. Rin knew that Asami wanted Sesshomaru-sama to herself but for the past four years Seeshomaru-sama has been ignoring everyone except for Rin and General Kai. He rarely left the war room, the library or the archive room. He only left to get something to eat or to take a bath. He seemed deeper in thought than ever. Something was bothering Sesshomaru-sama and there was nothing Rin could do to help him. She headed back into the castle giving one last look to the sky before she melted into the castle doorway.

…

Sesshomaru was extremely frustrated with amount of information he was finding. There was nothing to be found. There was no _mention_ of the female he met four years ago. It was like all the information on the female was never written down or it taken somewhere and burned… but why? What made the female so special that are no records of her anywhere? He started from the beginning of his clan to the current information he had now. He growled and threw useless scrolls and paintings aside. For four years he's been trying to find a trace of this female but there was nothing. Also Kai wasn't being forth coming with information. He knew Kai knows something about that female but he was keeping his lips sealed on the subject. He literally was tempted to interrogate Kai but decided not to.

Sesshomaru was heading to get something to eat when he ran into Asami. He looked at her then kept heading to get something to eat. He ignored her cry of protest. He had better things to do other than service a concubine. He went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and saw Kai leaving. He glanced at him and grabbed some food. He headed back to the archives but stopped the female's scent was back and it was coming from the direction of Rin's room.

Heading in that direction he contemplated everything that has happened in the past four years, meeting that female, watching Rin bloom into a beautiful flower, dealing with random lords and their obnoxious daughters, and the list goes on. He wondered why the female scent was in Rin's room. Then again he hasn't really been paying much attention to Rin for past four years. He sighed and knew he had to make up to her. But how?

He reached Rin's room and knocked on the door. He saw a shadow coming toward the door, waiting for the door to be opened he wondered how Rin would look now. He remembers when her first bleeding occurred, every male was ordered off the premises. That was a hassle but he wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted to ensure that no male aside from himself was near Rin during that time. He gave a slight smirk in remembrance to Jaken's reaction to the whole incident. He let that smile fade when Rin opened the door, allowing him view of how much she has changed in the past four years.

Rin's hair was now mid-thigh; her eyes lost some of that child-like innocent and were replaced with the eyes of a mature woman. She had filled out nicely from what he could she through her kimono. She still had that grin. It was the one thing he didn't want her to lose. She opened to door wider allowing him access. He walks in and looks around nothing has changed in her room except a few minor things here and there. He expected as such, she grew older and her taste changed.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what brings you here?"

"I wished to check on my ward. Seeing as I have been neglecting you for the past four years." Came his cold reply

"I see but as Sesshomaru-sama sees Rin is fine and is not bothered by the fact that you have to run a kingdom" Rin replied softly

He looked at her like she grew two extra heads. The child that once could never wait until he came to see her was now replaced by a woman who was fine with the fact that he left her to her own devices for the past four years. As he thought about it he realized he didn't know this Rin. The Rin in front of him was a stranger. Sesshomaru wasn't having any of that, making up his mind he decided that he and Rin were going to go on week long journey. So he can get to know and understand this new Rin.

"Rin, we leaving tonight to patrol my land get ready."

He took notice of Rin's eyes lighting up at the thought of traveling again. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at her and he went to prepare Ah Un. He heard her rummaging in her closet for something suitable to where. Her muttering about how the kimonos seem too fancy to wear while traveling reached his ears. He went to tell Kai where he was going and to take over for a while but soon stopped when he saw Kai holding something in his hand and glaring at it. He watched as Kai's grip on the object tightens and shoves it back into his kimono, heading off somewhere to think.

Sesshomaru came out of the shadows and headed toward the stables. He looked in the direction Kai went and decided to have Jaken tell him where they were going. He nodded his head at that because nothing was going to interfere with the plans he had to understand this new Rin. Grabbing Ah Un's reins he waited for Rin to show up. She came running toward him in a plan blue and black kimono. She looked blissfully happy to be heading out. He ordered the gates to be opened and the three of them left the castle grounds.

…**.**

Kai knew Sesshomaru was watching him. Kai just didn't feel like talking to him so he placed the necklace back into his kimono and went off to think some more. He soon reached a part of the castle grounds sealed off by _him_ and went in. He walked down the stairs into the secret corridor that led to the rooms shared by Nephira and InuTaisho. He could still smell _his _and her scent all over the place but mostly hers. The smell was fresh which meant she was here recently. He pulled the necklace out, glared at one more time then throwing it at the wall. He hated that bastard for the past 600 years and he expected him to give the only female he loves a protection necklace made by him, the nerve of that cursed dog daemon. He purposely sealed this place off so his new mate could never find out about his old one. Then once he's dying he wants to make amends. He growled at the thought.

He went over to the bed and sat down. He starts remembering the sounds of those two making love, remembering his heartache and pain every time she screamed _his _name. Kai's claws dug into the bed and he felt his youkai power take over him. He gladly accepted and tore the place apart. Once he was satisfied, gaining control of his youkai power again, he left the place leaving the necklace to be buried along with his _lord's _memory.

He went back to the courtyard to train and blow off some steam. When he reached the courtyard he saw the gate closing and Sesshomaru's scent fading. He looked at his men and they told him what was going on. Nodding, he headed back to train. He took off his armor and his outer kimono and leaving only his pants on. He went through the motion of training. Every step and strike was calculated but they also brought back memories of him fighting Nephira before she mated InuTaisho.

_**Kai slashed his sword to the left only to miss, having Nephira jump over his head and land behind him. Spinning around quickly to hopefully win this round to find that her claws were pricking his neck and a dagger was poking him in the rib. He dropped his sword in forfeit and muttered curses under his breath. This was the 20**__**th**__** time he lost to her. He heard her chuckle and removed her claws from his throat and dagger from his rib. **_

_** "You move to slow, Kai. I keep telling you that but you never listen." Nephira said while smiling**_

_** He had to glare at her but at the same time respect and love her. He took in her beauty. Her honey golden skin, her black hair that fell to her mid-back which always seemed to wild and untamable like her, those intense silver eyes with black as night pupils. Nephira's black dog ears moving with every sound, showing every emotion, her tails wrapping together to look like one fluffy tail. She wore a top that stopped at the waist showing her belly button, and a fur skirt that looked to be put together by different only furs. **_

_** Her hand waved in his face to catch his attention. Kai blinked a couple of times then looked at her. She had an amused facial expression. She grabbed his hand and headed to the castle to get something to eat. **_

Kai growled at the memory because when they reached to castle doors InuTaisho took her away, leaving him alone for the rest of the night. He remembered the next day when InuTaisho announced that he had mated with Nephira. This made his heart shatter. Looking up at her and hoping that it was all a lie didn't help for she seemed happy. So he put his head down and went away clear his head and hopefully forget about her.

On his journey everything reminded him of her. It was an endless torture of being away from her. He realized he couldn't stay from her. So he headed back after 250 years only to hear those two making love. He ran away again this time for 150 years. When he came he saw Nephira standing there looking sad and upset. She ran and hugged him then disappearing for the next thousand years. He soon found out the InuTaisho had abandoned her for a dog demoness. He could never remember her name but he could never forget the next day his lord had the rooms he and Nephira shared sealed off and hidden away from his new mate.

He watched as she came in and made changes to the castle looking down on everyone and everything. His blood boiled when she had the painting Nephira painted burned and InuTaisho did nothing to stop her. He went after him that night and demanded answers.

_**Kai slammed the door open to the war room and demanded what was going on with InuTaisho and why he mated some random female and didn't stay with Nephira.**_

"_**That is none of your concern on how I treated my mate. No leave Kai."**_

"_**No you selfish bastard. I want to know the reason behind it." Kai emphasized by slamming his fist on the desk knocking the scrolls to the ground.**_

_**At this InuTaisho stood up and snarled. "You want to know the reason fine I'll tell you. Nephira is a worthless half breed who can't even produce an heir for me. So she has out lived her usefulness, causing me to find a new mate." Stated a smug InuTaisho **_

_**That was when Kai truly lost it and attacked his lord. They tumbled around in the room until his current mate came running in and tried to help. Kai only sent her flying out the room unconscious. He attacked InuTaisho again but he noticed that InuTaisho didn't seem to mind that he just sent his mate flying and slamming into a wall. He actually seemed to enjoy it. He felt his lord shove him off and stand up. He watched as his lord gave his mate a once over and smirked. He called the guards and his mate was taken to their room and made Kai his new general. Kai didn't want the position, fighting his lord on the matter for days but his lord's word is the law, so he no choice but to accept the position. **_

_**That night was the longest night he ever had. He heard those two making love. It took every ounce of control not to destroy this castle. The next week, found out she was pregnant. He didn't go up to congratulate them. He avoided them like the plague. He did his duty then went back to his room and slept. **_

_**One night he heard howl of pain coming from the sealed off rooms. Following the sound he went to those rooms and found his lord on the ground, holding what looked like to be an old kimono Nephira wore. He was holding it close to his heart and had silent tears rolling down his face. InuTaisho didn't hear Kai walk into the room and watch him. He was too caught up in the fact that he let the one person he truly loved with his entire heart and soul walk out of his life forever. The pain for him was unbearable. He just stayed there curled into a ball and wept for the one that got away. He didn't care that she was half daemon and half god. He just wanted her back. He left her so could be protected from his ever scrutinizing family. **_

_**InuTaisho didn't know that he said those thoughts out loud and that Kai was there listening. InuTaisho knew that once word reached Nephira's father he would never see her again. Kai nodded his head in agreement. Nephira's father was the Egyptian god of the dead, Anubis and her mother was an unknown japanese dog daemon. Contrary to popular belief all the gods knew each other and so did the daemons, they just stayed away from each other. Kai left his lord in misery and torment. He went back to bed. He had a smile on his face from seeing his lord like that. It gave great pleasure to see him suffer. Kai had a peaceful sleep from that night on.**_

Kai came back from those memories with a smile on his face. He finished his last technique then headed back to get something to eat. Little did he know that a certain necklace started glowing and an image of InuTaisho appeared.

…

Sesshomaru and Rin were walking for the past six hours when Rin remembered the field was just another half hour walk to the north east. She stopped and debated whether or not to ask Sesshomaru-sama to go there. She bit her lip and mulled over the situation. Sesshomaru having taken notice of Rin stopping and becoming deep in thought headed back to her and gave a questioning look.

"Rin? What bothers you?"

"Sesshomaru-sama can we go to the field? It's not that far from here and it's beautiful this time of year."

He looked in the direction she was pointing at and he nodded. She gave a happy squeal and ran toward the field. It didn't take her long to get there. She ran to the rabbit hole that she found four years earlier. She turned around to see Sesshomaru heading into the field also. She smiled and ran to poppy flowers that grew in the field that looked ready to bloom, giggling she lay down in the flowers and took a nap.

Sesshomaru remembered this field it was where he attacked that female. He watched Rin run around and he got a glimpse of the old Rin. He and Ah Un stayed near a tree and they both sat down to relax. Ah Un had already closed his eyes and went to sleep. Sesshomaru was close to his meditation state when a female voice said his name. His eyes snapped open, looking to see a female with thirteem tails wrapping together to make one fluffy tail heading over to him. He stood up prepared to attack but his swords rejected him, leaving burns on his hand. She was right in front of him, smiling she took his hand and licked it causing the burns to heal and Sesshomaru to glare. He tried pulling his hand away before she licked it but couldn't her grip was too tight.

She dropped his hand and giving him a trusting smile she said "Hello, Sesshomaru. My name is Nephira."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru stared at the female named Nephira. He couldn't believe the audacity of this female; after four years of plaguing his mind, she decides to show up. He took in her features and notices that she had a unique and exotic look to her. Her hair was darker than most Japanese women; her skin was darker than most females, bur the most, exotic thing about her was her eyes. They were silver as the moon and her pupils were two night skies staring back at him. Watching as she sits down next to Ah Un, she patted the ground next to her and stubbornly sat next to her.

Nephira looked at him and smiling a sad smile before, she spoke softly. "You are too much like your father, Sesshomaru."

"I am _nothing_ like my father."

"Oh, really? So you're not letting your pride getting in the way of loving Rin?" Nephira said bitterly.

Sesshomaru didn't give her a reply. He just stared and cracked his knuckles. Nephira glanced at him and laughed; shaking her head she got up and walked over to Rin. Squatting down next to Rin, she moved a strand of hair out of her face, Nephira bent down and kissed Rin's forehead and muttered something into her ear. Rin nodded and rolled over going back into a deep sleep. Then Nephira headed over to Sesshomaru and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I know you have been trying to find information on me. I must leave now but if you want to know more locate your brother and head to your father's grave there you will find out more on me." With that said she walked away and dissolved into the shadows.

Sesshomaru was left wide eyed and more confused. How did she know his father? Why everything on her would be located in his father's grave? He stared up into the night sky and gave sigh. Asking Father what did you do to this female?

…**...**

Kai wandered the castle grounds looking for something to do. He was bored out of his mind. He went through the motions of the day, training the new recruits, changing the guard, checking the perimeter. He finally got bored with the day and headed to get something to eat. He watched as his men flirted with the female servants, make jokes with one another and just have fun. He smiled and sat down, staring into nothingness and concerned himself with all that has happened within the four years.

He started from seeing Nephira again, dealing with an ever so nosy Sesshomaru, arguing with Nephira, finding out that Nephira has been taking care of Rin for the past four years, feeling his heart tear when she didn't visit him during those past four years. He sighed, finished his food and decided to head to bed.

Kai reached his room, undressed and put on his night kimono. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, only to wake up with the feeling that someone else was in his room. Jerking up, he looked around the room and heard a giggle. He turned his head to the right to see Nephira sitting in the window in her humanoid form, smiling lovingly at him. He watched as she stepped down and headed his way. Moving his body to so he could get a better look at her, he slide into a sitting position on his bed. She stopped in front of him and flicked his forehead making him give her an annoyed glare causing her to laugh out loud.

"Must you always flick my forehead?" Irritation evident in Kai's voice

"Sorry and I didn't flick your forehead when I came back four years ago."

"No you did you just used you tail."

"Did not and you know it."

"Keep telling yourself that Neph."

"Neph? I haven't heard that nickname since I was a pup."

"Yeah. So, not to seem rude but, why are you in my room?" Asked a very curious Kai

Nephira put her head down to hide a sad smile. This didn't go unnoticed by Kai and he raised his hand to place it on her hand but she pulled back. He tilted his head in confusion and watched as she seems to be deliberating on whether she wanted to tell him something or not. Nephira shook her head and gave him a forced reassuring smile, leaning in and gave him a hug. She held him tight and he felt something wet land on his neck.

"Nephira?"

"It's nothing Kai… just… I'm going to miss you, that's all."

"Miss me? Nephira are leaving again?" The nodding of her head gave him his answer.

Kai pulled her into a tighter embrace as he didn't want to let her go. He had to fight the tears that were forming in his eyes. He breathed in her unique scent on more time in order to keep it in his memory. He ran his hand through her hair so he could remember the feel of it. He kissed the top of her head on last time then let her go. She smiled and turned to leave but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sweet kiss. It didn't last long. Only ten seconds but those ten seconds felt like an eternity to him. They pulled back and Nephira stared at him. Kai tried looking into her eyes but she turned her head and gave a little sob and then faded into the night.

The general lay back on the bed and wondered had he done? He just ruined a perfectly good friendship over _what_? A stupid impulse he had ever since she came back and probably longer than that. He banged his head on the bed twenty times calling himself stupid but something caught his attention it was a blue lotus shining in the moonlight.

He got up and picked it up. There was a note next to it. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Kai,_

_I'm sorry about my abrupt departure but that kiss startled me. I wanted to let you know that in a sense I do feel the same as you but there are many things that I can't say. Not yet any way. Maybe when I return I will tell but as of now Kai please look after Sesshomaru, InuYahsa, and especially Rin. _

_Your dearest friend,_

_Nephira_

Kai smiled at the thought of her returning his feelings in a way but what this big secret of hers. Why was she asking him to look after those three? That he didn't know but what he did know was that he won't let her down like he did a thousand years ago.

Kai walked back to bed to get some sleep, placing his head on the pillow, his eyes were slowly closing only to be snapped open and quickly sit up. His room felt cold and menacing. He saw red eyes with blue pupils staring at him then the eyes became attached to a face. The face was pale, had jagged blue line on each cheek, the teeth were sharpening; the hair was in a high ponytail. Then the rest of it began to form into the shape of a very familiar male. A male that favored Sesshomaru. The male in question snarled out one word to Kai "Traitor!"

…**.**

InuYasha was walking through the village looking for Kagome. He growled in frustration. He'd looked everywhere for that woman when he heard Shippo yell his name. He turned his head in Shippo's direction and Shippo landed on InuYasha's hair. InuYasha gave an annoyed expression and grabbed Shippo by his tail and held him upside down. The little fox started squirming and a well-known 'sit boy' followed soon after. He landed with a thud and a newly formed InuYasha shaped crater was formed. His head jerked up out of the ground and glared at Kagome.

He got out of the ground and was about to start an argument with her and Kagome braced herself for the oncoming argument but it never came. InuYahsa sniffed the air and smelled a scent he hasn't smelled since he was a child. He looked in the direction the smell was coming from and ran in that direction. As he ran, he remembered when he first smelled that scent, when he had been running away from a band of demons, not long after his mother died.

_** InuYasha ran through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. Three demons were following him. One was a worm with one eye, another looked like an ogre, and the other was giant bat. He ran and ran. After his mother died he was kicked out of the lord's castle and left to fend for himself. He tripped over an unseen tree root and fell face first on to the ground. He growled and quickly got up and continued to run, until he reached an impossible cliff. He turned around and heard the three demons catching up so he took his chances and slowly began to climb down, his foot slipping and he tumbled for a little while but he soon landed in a craven of the cliff. He pushed himself into the wall and looked up to see the worm with one eye look down. He gave a small growl and kept looking up, not noticing the threat coming from below the ground. A giant snake demon came from under his feet and tossed him out if the cavern and over top of the cliff. He landed in front of the very demons he was running from. He watched as they closed in and closed his eyes, waiting for their teeth to connect with flesh, only to hear **__**them**__** scream in pain. He opened his eyes to see a female with thirteen tails holding what looked like the heart of the ogre. She glanced his way and finished killing the rest of the demons in less than a few seconds. His small eyes widen in amazement. **_

_** The female walked over to him and pick him up ran in the direction of a village, hearing the noises coming from the houses and tensed until she placed him in front of a hut just away from the village. She knocked on the door and another demon came out. It was a male cat demon and he glared at the female.**_

_** "What are you doing here, N…" he was cut off by the female grabbing his throat.**_

_** "Silence, cousin. I wish for you to take care of this child." Her grip on his throat tightened as she emphasized each word. Her voice was hard but melodious. **_

_**The cat demon nodded his head and she dropped him. She puts InuYasha on the ground and squat down to his level. He couldn't really make out her features because she had a warp that covered everything but her eyes. Her eyes were like the moon in the night sky. He shivered at the intensity of her stare and she said. "He will take care of you from now on until you are old enough to take care of yourself. Alright InuYahsa? **_

_**He nodded his head. **_

_** She nodded back and then stood up and looked at the cat demon. She sent him a hard glare and said another thing that concerned him and didn't know what it meant until he was older and ran into his brother.**_

_** "InuYahsa, I want you to stay away from your brother Sesshomaru. He despised your mother and so he despises you. I need you to stay from your older brother. He will try to kill you and since you're a half demon, you won't be able to fight him and win. Please promise me you will stay away from him for as long as you can." **_

_** "Yes I promise." She nodded her head and ran into the night leaving him with the cat demon.**_

_** The cat demon at first couldn't stand him but after staying with him for a week, he got used to the half demon and soon adopted him as his son. The hundred years he stayed with him were the best years of his life but sadly the cat demon died of infected wound, leaving him to fend for himself once again and in that same year he ran, into Sesshomaru.**_

_**The tension between the two was thick and no one made a move until Sesshomaru used his poison whip and nearly took his head off. Luckily he was able to dodge it in time and he attacked his older brother. Their claws collided but then he remembered those words the female said and growled. He was defeated by Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru didn't give the final blow. He just said 'Pathetic'. Then walked away from him fading into the night.**_

_** InuYasha punched the ground and growled. A few days later he heard of the Shikon jewel. He heard that it could grant wishes. So from that day on he promised that he would find the shikon jewel and become a full fledge demon.**_

InuYasha landed near the bone eater's well, looking around for the female. His golden eyes scanned the area, catching a glimpse of black so he ran in that direction. He stopped near a waterfall and looked around, his ears twitched as a twig snapped and he was tackled to the ground by a black haired female. They tumbled into the brushes and she landed on top of him, then she quickly got up and dragged him by his collar to a cave behind the waterfall. InuYasha squirmed and tried to stand back up but the female's grip wasn't lessening. He heard her chuckle and then let go of him in the cave.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled InuYasha in protest.

"You sure have changed from when I last saw you." The female said while turning around

His eyes widened and a smile formed on his face. It was her, the one who saved his life when he was a kid. He ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. He felt her laugh and hug him too. She rubbed and kissed the top of his head playfully. InuYasha didn't want to let her go though he didn't know her that well; he always knew that she was looking after him. He let silent tears fall down his face as they pulled apart and she looked over him. Nephira smiled and started fussing over him, tugging his ears, checked his eyes, just niggling over him in general.

InuYasha shook his head and calmly stated. "Stop fussing over me, lady."

"InuYasha call me Nephira, not lady and I can fuss over you as much as I want."

"Okay Nephira but I only called you that because you never told me your name."

"True but _never_ call me lady again. You got that, InuYasha." Nephira stated, with a cold look in her eyes.

InuYasha nodded his head and gave a small shiver. He made a mental note not to piss her off again. She led him to a place to sit in the cave and motioned for him to sit down. He complied and she smiled and they had an animated conversation about what they've been doing for past 184 years. He noticed she seem to tense whenever he mention his father's heirloom but he just shrug it off.

They talked until sunrise. InuYasha was having so much fun catching up with Nephira he didn't notice Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo coming toward the waterfall. He laughed and blushed at the comments Nephira said.

"So InuYasha, did you find a mate yet or are still going to remain the bachelor?"

InuYasha blushed and gave slight nod. "I might've found someone but I mostly plan to remain a bachelor."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to end up like my father even though he loved my mother, I get the feeling that he was hiding something from her." InuYasha suddenly became deep in thought.

"I highly doubt that." Nephira's voice was laced with sadness.

"Nephira? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing but your brother is coming to visit you soon and he will need your help to get to your father's grave."

"Why would he need to get to our father's grave?"

"To understand me and my past with your father." Nephira barely managed to get those words out of her mouth. She leaned down and gave InuYasha a kiss on the cheek before giving him one last hug before walking out of the waterfall and went into the forest to head home.

Neither InuYasha nor Nephira noticed the three humans and demon watching them. Kagome felt a little rejected by what Inuyasha said about wanting to remain a bachelor and jealousy over the fact that the female that just left could get him to open up more than she could. Sango and Miroku were curious about what this female had to do with InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father. They watched as InuYasha left the waterfall and turned in their direction. For a moment they worried he'd know they were there but he walked right past them and headed back to the village.

"InuYasha? Where are you going? InuYasha!" yelled a soon frustrated Kagome

InuYasha didn't even turn back around; keeping his pace he reached the village in no time. He mentally prepared himself for his brother's arrival. He walked to a tree near the river and sat next to it. He closed his eyes and waited.

…

Sesshomaru waited for Rin to wake before he headed to InuYasha's village. He watched as Rin slowly got up and yawned. He transformed into his dog form and picked her up while she was still drowsy and placed her on his back. He knew that by transforming into his dog form he could get to InuYasha's village by sunrise. He ran as fast as he could in the direction of the village with Ah Un following close behind.

Sesshomaru could see the sun peaking over InuYasha's forest and while he ran through the forest, he saw Nephira disappear through a portal. _Curious_. He wanted to know where the portal led but decided to ignore it for now. As he closed in on the village he could sense as the village people became fearful of him and ran to get that old priestess and his annoying brother. He watched as they readied their bows and arrows and let them soar. He easily dodged them and landed in the square of the village.

Women grabbed their children and ran into their houses.

The men grabbed weapons and tried to attack him.

Sesshomaru only swatted them with his paws to get them to back off. He heard the growl of the two tailed feline Kirara. The feline landed in front of him with the demon slayer and monk on her back ready to attack.

"Sesshomaru! Leave this village and we won't harm you." Yelled the female demon slayer. Her voice caused his to flinch slightly. Didn't those humans know that in this form his hearing increased by a hundred fold and the slightest whisper was a yell to him? He wondered why his brother never went deaf because of humans yelling at him.

He let his eyes scan the village and he saw a blur of red land in front of the two humans and demon. He gave a small sigh and crouched down to let InuYasha onto his back. The demon gave an amused smile when he realized that Rin was still there and hadn't budged during the commotion.

InuYasha was about to get on Sesshomaru's back when he felt a hand grab his sleeve, looking over his shoulder he saw Kagome shaking her head. She looked ready to cry. InuYahsa's ear flatted and his head went down. He hated seeing Kagome cry but this was something he had to do. And do it alone. He had to know what Nephira's connection was to his old man. He gently removed her hand and climbed onto Sesshomaru's back. He noticed that the not –so- little Rin was sleeping on his brother's back, behind her and held onto his brother's fur. He saw the expression of disbelief on his friends' faces. He blinked as he felt and heard something sucking on his face. He smacked his cheek quickly and watched as a flattened Myouga fell into his palm.

"Master InuYasha, why are going with Sesshomaru? You know he despises you. So why?" Asked a frantic and terrified Myouga

"Silence Myouga. This only concerns me; my ward and InuYasha now get off before I decide to knock you off." Snapped an already agitated Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru you have no right to come here and take InuYasha wherever you please without us." Yelled an emotionally unstable Kagome

"Silence wench. I don't have time to argue with you." Sesshomaru gave Kagome a deadly glare and got ready to take off but InuYasha stopped him.

"Sesshmaru, they need to know." InuYasha stated rather calmly and sounded more mature than what he usually did.

Sesshomaru gave a growl of protest which caused Rin to wake up. She slowly sat up to see InuYasha's village and turned her head to see InuYasha sitting behind her and see Sesshomaru's red eyes glaring at him. The two brothers were in a glaring contest. Then she saw Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara staring at the two brothers. To her Kagome looked ready to breakdown and cry, Sango and Miroku looked angry and poor Shippo looked confused. She was about to say something but was cut off by Sesshomaru's angry reply.

"They don't need to know what's going on, InuYahsa. Your _friends_ can stay here and live out their lives without knowing a thing."

"No way Sesshomaru. They at least deserve to know what's going on. If you don't tell then I'm not coming." InuYahsa made a move to get off Sesshomaru's back but Sesshomaru took to the air forcing InuYasha to stay on.

The cries of InuYasha's friends reached both brothers ears but Sesshomaru was on a mission and having more than one human with him would surely drive him insane. He heard InuYasha growl and snap out some curses his way but he could care less. He soon heard that wench named Kagome yell InuYasha's name. He glanced behind him to see his brother's annoying friends following them on the two tail. He turned around quickly and flew right toward them, forcing the group to scatter to avoid being hit by him. Sesshomaru released his poison into the air causing a deadly mist to surround Inuyasha's friends. InuYasha yelled at Sesshomaru on how he was going to kill him if his friends were hurt but Sesshomaru didn't care. They got in his way which resulted in them needing to be immobilized.  
Sesshomaru heard Rin whimper out of concern but he assured her that it was only enough to knock them out not kill them. Rin calmed down a lot and turned to see a once panicking InuYahsa become calm and more serious and angry with Sesshomaru.

…

Kagome and the others watched as the four of them disappeared leaving them confused and slowly losing consciousness. She said InuYahsa name on last time before she was caught by Shippo and they all went back to the village, exhausted and angry at both brothers. Kagome woke up to see Miroku and Sango pacing in anger. She felt betrayed by InuYasha and wanted to know why he didn't take out Tessaiga and treated Sesshomaru. She felt more alone and unwanted than before. She had a feeling it something to do with that female InuYasha spent the entire night and early morning with. She felt herself become consumed with jealousy. She had gotten so used to InuYasha telling her what was going on but as soon as that female showed up he started keeping secrets from them all.

Myouga jumped and landed on her leg and sighed. "I hoped they would never meet her again or if they did not like this."

"What do you mean her? Are you referring to that backstabbing female who took InuYasha away from me?" Yelled a very frustrated Kagome

"Backstabbing? Kagome you have got all wrong. The one who did the backstabbing was none other than Lord InuTaisho. He abandoned that female for a very pompous female who became Sesshomaru's mother." Myouga, annoyed. He was getting really irritated with the humans who blamed everything on Nephira when in reality had InuTaisho stayed with Nephira she would've been the biological mother of both brothers. But fate has a way of changing. Thanks to the creatures called gods.

"Myouga don't try to stand up for that female she was in the wrong and…"

"Kagome!" Sango angrily cut Kagome off. She was getting tired of Kagome going into a deep depression and jumping to conclusions when she doesn't even have all the facts and she could tell everyone else in the room was feeling the same.

"Myouga what do mean by hoped that they never meet her again or at least not like this?" asked an extremely curious Miroku.

"I mean none of this would've happened had InuTaisho stayed with Nephira." Myouga sadly replied before he hopped out of the hut and disappeared.

"Hey! Myouga what do mean? Come back. That flea is always runs before we can get any information out of him." Shippo stated angrily. He felt Kagome ready to explode at Sango and turned around to see the two women at each other's throats.

"You had no right, Sango." Yelled Kagome

"Yes, I did. You were blaming that female named Nephira or whatever she is called, for InuYasha's decision. It was apparent those two know each other from his past. She apparently meant a lot to him because he kept her a secret form all of us not you." Yelled an equally angry Sango.

"That still didn't give you the right to…"

Sango cut her off. "You know what Kagome? You always make yourself out to be the victim; you always jump to conclusions before you even know what's going. Didn't you listen to Myouga? This started with InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father. Nephira knew their father and was apparently his first mate. So I don't care what you have going on in your head right now but I bet both brothers are looking for information on her. So you can either help us find the two of them or you can stay and sulk but I'm tired of this." Sango stormed out of the hut with everyone but Keaede following her.

"She has a point child. InuYasha is naturally rash and immature but this has changed him. I honestly believe that even if he did tell you what was going on Sesshomaru would've made sure all of you were dead. Don't be moping around because InuYasha has kept this one secret from you." Keaede spoke softly and gave Kagome a kind smile but she knew Kagome wasn't listening and being stubborn because Kagome knew she was wrong. Keaede just got up and left Kagome alone with her thoughts and loneliness.

None of them knew of a certain jackal god watching them and disappearing to greet his daughter at home.

…

Nephira's home was foggy, hiding everything from sight. The more she walked down hidden path, the more things were revealed. There was a running river, similar to that of the Nile, only ten times deeper and full of running chaotic energy in the form of water. She hated this place. It held many awful memories for her. She stopped in front of one of the many animal statues and sighed. It was a statue of her and she was standing next to her father, the god of the dead, Anubis and the ruler of the Underworld, Osiris. Then behind them was Seth the god of evil and corruption. She smiled in remembrance of those three protecting her and…

She didn't want to think about it.

She kept moving and watched as the sun watched her. She knew that Ra had always wanted her, ever since she was born many millennia ago. She saw more statues of the gods. Honestly, how vain were the gods. She stopped in front of huge doors that led to the main temples' _pylon_ of the gods. The doors were two giant Cartouches made out of gold and silver which had the names of the most powerful gods on it. She spoke her name and the door glowed and opened. She walked inside and was greeted by Anubis.

He wore what he usually wore a short loin cloth resembling a kilt made out of white and gold linen while around his neck he wore a golden Wesekh collar with an ankh necklace hanging over it. His skin was blacker than night and he usually had the head of a jackal but today he had a human face. His eyes were dark brown and his ears were human looking but she didn't let that fool her, he was far from human. He was holding a staff that had an ankh on it and a curved blade at the bottom of the staff, bracelets on his upper arms. He seemed in a good mood today which confused and concerned Nephira. Anubis looked over Nephira's clothing and nodded in approval.

She wore plan dark blue Wesekh collar around her neck and a linen dress that left her breast bare but her hair covered them up. The linen was died and beaded and held together by a dark blue belt. She mostly wore this outfit to anger Isis as the goddess never liked Nephira and showing off her form helped cause her distress. She had on a headdress that had the full moon and a blue lotus blossom in middle of it on her forehead while she had silver bracelets on her wrist like her father, each having an amethyst stone intertwined between the silver.

Anubis smirked at his daughters' attire; he knew she loved infuriating Isis. He also enjoyed it too, possibly even more than his own daughter. Isis has had big head ever since Osiris declared that he would allow Horus to rule the underworld once every hundred years and this just happen to be the hundredth year. He hated when Horus was in charge, everything went wrong and it also during this time that the incident that changed his daughter permanently happened. He remembered how much a fool that dog demon ruler was but that was the past, even though his foolish choice cost his daughter dearly.

They both walked to the courtyard and stopped. They were greeted by Horus who today seemed rather annoyed with Nephira's presence. He gave her a look of disgust and at the same time lust and walked away. They followed Horus to through the _hypostyle hall_, _the second hall_, and finally to the _sanctuary. _It was dark and there were no lights. They all took their place among the gods and sat down waiting to hear what their ruler for the next year had to say.

"My loyal subjects I have something to tell you." Horus looked directly at Nephira when he said _you_. "I have allowed InuTaisho a chance to be resurrected permanently with the help of the Japanese god of the dead, Yama. He has to pass the test of killing the one who betrayed him. The person he must kill is the general Kai. If he succeeds, I shall give Nephira back to him and let the two of them live in peace."

Nephira's eyes widened in shock. How could Horus play with their lives like that? She knew that he wasn't going to let InuTaisho live the moment Kai died… he would kill InuTaisho. She felt her father tense up in anger.

Anubis was furious. Horus should know better than to play with his daughter's already severely wounded heart. He stood up and led Nephira out of the room, feeling her shake in fear. He knew that she had always loved Kai and not InuTaisho but he never knew why she mated InuTaisho. He knew she did love InuTaisho at one point but when he abandoned her for another female; her love turned into something less than love possibly even traces of hate was evident. Anubis knew Nephira's feelings for Kai were that of a truly deep love that not even the gods of love could understand and they practically invented love. He watched as Nephira calmly turned to him and gave him a pleading look. He nodded his head and allowed her to go save the one she loved and even now as he watched her go through that portal, the word love wasn't strong enough to describe the feelings she had for Kai.

…

Kai stared at InuTaisho's snarling face and stood up ready to fight. He met InuTaisho's snarling face with his own. This dog was supposed to be dead, not right here in his room. He took notice of his transparent flesh and realized it was his soul but, that didn't make him even less dangerous.

Kai walked over to InuTaisho and replied. "How could I have betrayed you _my lord_? I only _kissed_ the mate you abandoned and as far as I'm concerned you're dead so it doesn't matter what I do."

InuTaisho lunged for Kai but he went right through him. Kai turned around and smirked. He barely felt InuTaisho's attack. He was amused as his lord looked confused and frustrated. He loved that his lord could no longer do harm to him or Nephira. The dog was dead and was staying dead.

InuTaisho spun around with rage evident in his eyes but he soon smiled and sat down on Kai's bed, sighing and held up the necklace Kai had thrown at the wall earlier that day. The necklace glowed to a point where InuTaisho was solid to the eye then he stood up, went over to Kai and punched him in the gut, causing Kai to hunch over with eyes wide in shock. His shock didn't last long because Kai came back up and back handed InuTaisho hard, sending him stumbling to the right slamming into the bed post. Kai ran over and grabbed InuTaisho by his armor and threw onto the ground in a well-trained move.

Kai sat on his chest and started punching InuTaisho in the face and going until he saw blood which gave InuTasisho a chance to flip him off him. They rolled around in Kai's room, each trying to gain control of the situation. They knocked over dressers, the changing screen, and both of their faces turned into muzzles as they began their transformations. Their dog forms shot out of Kai's room and landed in the courtyard. Their mouths were dripping acid and poison. Their red eyes were narrowing on their target. Claws digging into the soft ground as they both hunched down ready to fight.

The guards ran out to see two dog form demons ready to attack one another. They had no clue as to who the second one was but they knew the first one with black fur was their General Kai. They armored themselves ready to attack the white dog demon but were stopped by the two slamming their bodies into one another.

Kai sunk his teeth into InuTaisho shoulder and didn't plan on letting go. InuTaisho howled in pain and moved to slam Kai's body into the western wall causing Kai to let go. Then InuTaisho sent him flying through the wall.

They were destroying the castle.

There was nothing the guards could do about it.

Kai tumbled down the mountain side and landed in the rocky cavern below. He looked up to see InuTaisho running toward him at full speed. Kai barely managed to get back on his feet and jump out the way before InuTaisho landed. The force caused him to lose his balance and fall again. Kai felt InuTaisho's paw press onto his back and he smelt InuTaisho's poisoned teeth come closer to his neck. He fought with all his might to get free but stopped when InuTaisho's teeth sunk into his flesh. He howled in pain which echoed throughout the mountains and catching the attention of the female he loved.

Nephira had just returned from her home but it hadn't been long when her ears perked up at the sound of Kai's cry. She quickly transformed into her dog form and ran to him. She reached the mountains and smelled Kai's and… her eyes widen at the memory… _InuTaisho's_ blood. She moved faster to the cavern those two had tumbled into. She ran down it to see InuTaisho trying to kill Kai and she tackled him, sending them both down and slammed into the cavern's wall. Kai got back up to see Nephira trying to keep InuTaisho at bay when he realized that InuTaisho didn't know the female holding him down was Nephira. Kai took this chance to grab the scruff of Nephira's neck and pull her off of InuTaisho before he was able to sink his fangs back into her.

InuTaisho watched as Kai pulled the female off of him. He was beyond seeing red. He only saw black. The only thing that would keep him from seeing one those two dead would be his fist mate herself but she was not there. He got up ready to rip the female's throat out but got slammed into by Kai. The two males clawed at each other, one another but stopped once InuTaisho started to fade and realized that he only was solid at night and disappeared during the day. With the sun rising… he was fading once again. Soon, he vanished, holding onto his bitter hatred. He'd wait for the sun to set and deal with them again.

Once InuTaisho was gone, Kai felt Nephira licking at his wound, turning around to watch her and gave a pleased purr but stopped once she got up and signaled for him to follow her.

She led him out of the cavern and they went to the river flowing not far from the mountains. She changed into her humanoid form, she drove into the river. He watched and smiled. It's been a while since he went swimming. He transformed back into his humanoid form also then stripped down to his pants and drove in after her. He swam next to her and they both went under water. He enjoyed seeing her so carefree that it made his heart swell up with happiness. She tugged his arm and led him back to shore.

Kai got out of the water and sat down but Nephira stayed in the water. She came out to where the water was at her waist. The water dripped down her bare skin made Kai growl in possessiveness. She held up her hand signaling him to calm down and stop. He waited as she got herself ready to explain something.

"Kai, as you may have guessed, InuTaisho is being revived by the gods Horus and Yama."

"I figured as much."

"Sooner or later Sesshomaru and InuYasha are going to come looking for me."

"Why?"

"The only known way to get to their father's grave is combine their swords with the black pearl and open the portal." She sounded sad and exhausted.

"So why would they need you to do that?"

"They don't but they will need me after they visit their father's grave because InuTaisho hid everything about me in his grave. I guess as a last attempt to claim me as his even in the afterlife." Nephira's eyes shifted away from Kai's towards the end and her voice barely came out as a whisper.

Kai's eyes narrowed and decided to ask the one question that's been bugging him for the past month. "Nephira, why did you return after so long of being gone?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Nephira… why did you never come back?" Kai sighed as he watched her dry off, observing the water as it ran off her body. "After so long… why didn't you come back?"

Nephira sighed and turned to face him. "You didn't know. No one knew."

"What do you mean?"

The woman turned to him and blinked slowly. "Even InuTaisho didn't know."

"Know what? Nephira, you know you can tell me."

"I was with child when I was sent away."

Kai blinked. "What?"

"I was with child. InuTaisho's child, I was going to tell him the day he banished me." Her hand went to her stomach as if holding her womb. "It was a girl. A beautiful little girl I loved… so much."

The implications suddenly dawned on Kai. "You had InuTaisho… before Sesshomaru. That makes them first in line for the west." His eyes narrowed. "Is that why you came back? Is that why you're here? To overthrow Sesshomaru?" Kai wasn't completely sure what he would do, where his loyalty would stand… if that was the case. The idea of…

"My child is dead!" Nephira hissed suddenly at him, her hand tight into a fist. "They killed her. My dear little Kiyoko. They killed her… when they found out who she was… they killed her. I was held back and forced to watch… and they slaughtered her before me!" She practically yelled that last part. "They took her and stabbed her through the heart. For an entire month I held my child never wanting to let her go. To make matters worse, they made sure I could never find my child's soul. I searched everywhere even asking… asking for help from my father who has to keep the balance of life and death. None of the gods of dead have seen her soul. I was devastated." She collapsed on the ground and wrapped her arms around herself then starts to shake with the remembrance of her pain and suffering. Hot tears roll down her cheek as she still mourns for the loss of her child.

Kai walks over and pulls her into a tight embrace and silently mourns with her. He rubs her back and stares at the river and thinks about if he had of gone after her would things have been different? Could he have protected both her and the child? Would it have made a difference? All those questions ran threw his head as he started to blame himself for her pain.

Nephira sensing Kai's change in emotion grabbed his arm and shook her head. She hated it when Kai blamed himself for something he couldn't control. She buried her head into his chest calmed down enough to pull back and look into his deep green eyes and gave a small smile, standing up she went to grab his top and wrapped it around her body.

"Kai? Promise me that you will stay alive at night." Nephira sounded worried and determined at the same time.

Kai placed his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms. "I promise." Kai sounded confident but soft to Nephira's ears. Nephira nodded, gave his hand one last squeeze then walked away.

Kai watched as he let the one he loved get away again. He put on the rest of his amour, picked up his swords and headed back to castle for he had to prepare for the onslaught of InuTaisho and Kai knew that if he didn't fight with everything he got; death would be his only friend tonight.

…

Sesshomaru was getting tired of hearing InuYasha throw curses his way. He would've knocked him off already had it not been for Rin. Sesshomaru was starting to get a headache. He glanced back to receive a glare form InuYasha and Sesshomaru returned to favor. Rin glanced back and forth between those two and put her head down. She didn't know what to do to get those two to cooperate. Then her stomach decided to help by giving a loud and disturbing growl, causing the four of them to stop and look for food. Rin's face was flush with embarrassment, but the two demons and one half demon didn't seem to mind. In fact Ah Un was ecstatic about the fact he could stop to get something to eat.

Sesshomaru landed in the forest allowing Rin and InuYasha to get off. Transforming back to his humanoid form he let the three go find something to eat while he sat against a tree and started meditating. InuYasha looked around the forest for something to eat with Rin and Ah Un. InuYasha found some berries that were edible and had Rin pick them while he went to the stream to find some fish to eat. Ah Un found a patch of grass to eat and was content but he noticed that InuYasha wanted to ask Rin a question so he stood up and walked over to the two and lay down while nibbling on the grass near the stream.

InuYasha caught six medium sized fish and used stripped bark to tie them together. The three headed back to Sesshomaru when InuYasha asked Rin a question. "Rin, why do you smell like Nephira?"

Rin looked up at InuYasha and answered. "I meet Nephira about four years ago when I was lonely in Sesshomaru's palace. She first became my friend then in a sense my mother. She would visit me every night and sometimes day. I remember one day we flew over your village and you were yelling and pulled out Tetsaiga. We quickly got out of there. It was fun though." Rin gave a small giggle of happiness while visiting memory lane.

InuYasha remembered that it was a thirteen tailed dog flying over the village he thought it was going to attack the village but it flew off without a fight. He thought it was a wimp but in reality it was Nephira with Rin on her back and she didn't want to get her in danger. InuYasha nodded in understanding and dropped the subject. Ah Un deciding he was bored hit InuYasha in the head with his tail and acted all innocent when InuYasha turned to look at him.

"You damn two headed dragon. What was that for?" InuYasha yelled out while rubbing his bruised head.

Ah Un just kept walking and Rin started laughing sending InuYasha into a pout and walked the rest of the way back in silence. They returned to see Sesshomaru talking to someone. It looked really tiny and was jumping up and down on Sesshomaru's leg. They got closer and saw it was Myouga talking franticly to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you don't have to do this. Please reconsider. This is not something you want to get involved with. There is too much at stake here."

"Hey Myouga, what are you doing here?"

"Master InuYasha, you have to go back to your village and pretended this never happened."

"Why?" Rins' soft voice intruded on the conversation

"There are more things at work than you know. I beg you not to go any further with this curiosity of yours. It could cost all of you your lives."

"Silence Myouga. Now explain what is going on before I decide to kill you." Sesshomaru was getting impatient with the fleas' constant rambling. He made up his mind; he wanted to know more about Nephira whether it cost him his life or not.

"Your father is returning to the land of the living."

"That's great." Rin sounded really excited

"No it's not. It means that Nephira will be bound to him once again." Myouga clamped his four hands over his mouth and had that look that said I've said too much

"Myouga what do you mean bound to our father again?" Sesshomaru's voice was deathly calm and his eyes were as cold as death.

"I have to go so… goodbye." He quickly hoped off of Sesshomaru's leg and disappeared into the bushes.

"What was he talking about? Nephira bound to the old man?" Before anyone could speak InuYasha right eye started to ache and the two swords, Tetsaiga and Tenseiga started to glow. InuYasha placed his hand over his eye as the pearl started to come out again. Once it was out, all the three objects glowed and with a zap of energy, it created a portal to their father's grave.

It looked like a whirlpool of energy. The three of them approached the portal with caution, especially Rin, feeling something tug at the back of her mind telling her not to go but she ignored it and went through the portal first. She was soon followed by Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Ah Uh stayed behind.

Ah Un had a nerve racking feeling that whatever was in there would change everything for the three. So he decided to stay behind and wait. Once the portal closed he went to get something to eat and lay down for a nap. He smelt a scent he hadn't smelt in while and looked up to see a white dog fly overhead. It was Sesshomaru's mother and she wasn't happy. She flew over the area Sesshomaru and InuYasha had been and saw the two headed dragon. She knew they had gone to their father's grave and she growled. She didn't want nor need them to find out about the disaster of a marriage she and InuTaisho had.

She knew he had never gotten over that first female of his. It was a shame that a human female fell in love with InuTaisho and thought he loved her too but she was sadly mistaken. He only used her to get his second son into this world, nothing more and nothing less. She gave a little huff and headed back to her castle in the sky and waited for her 'beloved' husband to pay a visit.

Rin landed on a flying skeleton of a bird and headed toward the giant remains of InuTaisho. She was awe struck. She had never seen remains that big before. The bird flew closer and she jumped off and into the giant skeleton. Her body started to shiver because this foreboding feeling was creeping its' way into her heart and mind. She turned around to see Sesshomaru-sama and InuYasha land behind her. They looked around in remembrance of the first time the Sesshomaru and InuYasha came to their father's grave, the melted ribcage to the right, the giant hole in the right shoulder of the amour. They had no clue as to what they were looking for. The only thing they knew was the fact that Nephira said come here to find out more about her past. They walked around and looked under skulls and skeletons but found nothing. Then InuYasha walked over to the stand Tetsaiga had been in and touched it. It glowed and was consumed by a dark purple and blue light then it morphed into a pile of ancient scrolls. The three stood there in shock and walked over each picking up a scroll.

Sesshomaru picked up a scroll and opened it. It has what looked like an ancient law. He read it and what he read shocked him. It was about the law created by both gods and demons forbidding the unions between them. The punishment was death of the child and parents. Here it showed everything. He read more as to what happened to cause this law to be created.

_**The god Anubis fell in love a demoness named Amaya. She was beautiful in his eyes. She had soft silver eyes, ankle length royal purple hair; her ears were pointed like an elf, her face was slightly rounded with a soft touch to it making her look more **__**feminine **__**than she already was. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight. She was 6 foot 5 inches and wore a dazzling silver kimono with gold trim and an outer robe matching the night sky. The two met during a meeting with the gods and demons. They had to decide which territory belonged to the gods and which belonged to the demons. This resulted in endless days a bickering and arguing. No one wanted to yield or compromise. It caused many battles and fights among the gods and demons but one demoness didn't get involved and that was Amaya. She stayed in the back avoiding any and all contact with her own kind and the gods but that was about to change.**_

_**The next day a jackal headed god came to the meetings in a foul mood. All the bickering among the gods and demons left the souls of the dead to wonder around the world of the living and those that should be dead are not because the gods of the dead were too busy fighting and arguing with the demons. Anubis could honestly say he didn't care who got what as long as the balance was kept he would be happy but no they're too stubborn to actually work together. He soon caught the attention of Amaya. She was entranced by the jackal headed god. His blacker than night skin called to her, his soulless black eyes nearly drowned her, his uncaring personality tamed her. She had to get to know this jackal god and soon. She walked over to him but he walked away without even noticing her. She didn't feel at all dejected or rejected she had a feeling he distracted by a certain god named Osiris. **_

_**Amaya watched as he walked away to talk to Osiris. She could hear the bite in his tone and see the agitation in his body. He wanted this pointless meeting over and done with. His gravel voice sparked a fire within her body and it started heading south. She controlled that urge quickly and crushed it. She turned around and headed to her courters and attempted to go to sleep.**_

_**Anubis, however, did notice Amaya he just didn't feel like talking to her anytime soon. He was drawn to her but it would've caused a distraction and the last thing he needed was another distraction. He quickly walked over to Osiris and told him about what was going on with the dead and the living. Osiris in return agreed and told him to head back and wait for him to arrive. Anubis nodded and headed back to his realm. He soon stopped and headed in the direction of Amaya. He went to her room and stopped. Then knocked on the door, it was opened slowly revealing a tired Amaya. She looked up to see the 7 foot 6 inches tall Anubis standing right in front of her. She opened the door wider and allowed him to come into her chamber…..**_

It cut off there. Sesshomaru tried to look for the rest of it but realized it was either burned off or wore off over time. He continued to search for the rest of the scroll and found the other half but only it started a year and a half after the two met and Amaya was with child.

_**Amaya was rubbing her swollen stomach and felt the baby within her kick. She giggled and stood up ready to get on with her day. She smiled at Anubis who was still asleep. She leaned down a gently kissed his cheek waking him up. His eyes slowly opened revealing those soulless black eyes she fell in love with. He smiled revealing his sharp fangs and got up to stretch and watched as Amaya leaned started rubbing her womb again. He could hear the child having a kicking fit because it was most likely hungry. He smiled and got out of bed with Amaya and they both headed to the baths to bathe and then get something to eat. **_

_**After they bathed they went to the kitchen and grabbed some spiced meat, fruits and sat down to enjoy their meal and each other's company. Anubis couldn't believe that within the next few days he would be a father. The only ones who knew about his and Amaya's relationship were Osiris and Seth. They kept it a secret for a long time. He had a feeling that Osiris wanted to be a grandfather so bad he decided that Anubis's child would be perfect. Seth wanted someone else to train in the arts of evil and corruption, but also someone to love him unconditionally aside from his wife Nephthys who also was Anubis's mother and Seth his father. They were happy for him and couldn't wait for his child to be born. **_

_**Anubis smiled at that thought but soon it was replaced with dread if the other gods and demons found out there would be the chaos realm to pay. He feared for his child's life and now it was becoming more and more difficult to hide the fact that she was pregnant with a god's child. The child power was becoming evident and was growing each day soon it would be impossible for the two of them to hide it. He needed to find a way to hide the child's ever growing power but was knocked out of his musing when Amaya gave a startled yelp and bent over grabbing her womb. He got up and ran over to her. She gave him a look saying it's time. They quickly went to the birthing room and after 36 hours of labor their child was born. It was a baby girl with silver eyes and soulless black pupils. She had pointed elf ears and jackal ears on her head both sets moved to the slightest sound. She had thirteen tails which was odd considering that Anubis and Amaya each only had one tail in their animal forms. Her small hands grabbed Anubis's finger and held on tight. She gave him a smile that radiated out and filled the room with life and death. Things that were dead came back to life and things that were alive died. Her skin was dark brown and smooth. He pulled her to his chest and her natural scent came into his nose cinnamon, anise,**_ _**marjoram and the blue lotus flower. He heard her giggle because his hair was tickling her. He smiled and handed her back to Amaya, she started to feed her and Amaya looked up at Anubis and smiled. **_

"_**Have you thought of a name, Anubis?" Amaya asked. Her voice sounded like gentle rain falling onto the ground. **_

_**Anubis nodded and said "Nephira meaning mother of life and death."**_

"_**That is perfect Anubis." Amaya turned her head and smiled "Nephira… my little Nephira." She nuzzled Nephira's hair and Nephira soon went to sleep.**_

_**Their happiness was short lived for Zeus found out and was outraged as were many other gods and demons.**_

_**Soon Amaya was put to death when Nephira a small child of four and her father was sealed within the realm of the gods. Nephira was able to live with him but soon she became a treat in the eyes of the gods, thus the gods forcing her out of their realm and left her to fend for herself in a cruel world of humans. Creating the law that no god and demon shall become lovers or have a child because Nephira's power was too great and many gods feared she would over power them and take away everything the 'worked' for, hence causing Nephira to be exiled.**_

Sesshomaru closed the scroll his eyes were wide and filled with shock. Nephira was exiled from the gods four years after her birth. Many questions ran through his head. How did she survive being exiled for so long? Why was she not hunted by the gods? Demons? His eyes narrowed in concentration. He picked up another scroll. As he opened it he heard InuYasha give a growl and throw a scroll across the remains.

…

InuYasha was furious at the scroll he just read. The scroll talked about how Nephira meet his father and a dog demon named Kai and it wasn't pretty.

_**Nephira had been traveling for the past century alone and often attacked by demons looking to gain status among their kind. Among the demons were InuTaisho and Kai. Both dog demons were looking for a way to gain power and prestige over the other demons who have tried before them. They found it most difficult to locate her for Nephira was excellent at hiding and excelled at killing. She spent many years hiding her scent, hunting those who dared to become her hunters. She was in fact a perfect hunt for the two rather arrogant males.**_

_**They had heard many tales about her from those who barely survived. Her eyes were silver with soulless pupils forever seeing but never really seeing. Those two sets of ears always twitching at the slightest sound. Her unusually dark skin which made it known to others she was a foreigner. Her thirteen tails always seem to show her mixed moods, for she never truly felt one emotion at a time. Both males were excited to meet this rather elusive prey. **_

_**They went to InuTaisho's father to gain permission to hunt this female down and bring her back as a prize dead or alive. InuTaisho's father was annoyed that his brash son and his son's ignorant friend wanted to hunt down a rumor. A rumor anyone has yet to prove. He at first denied the two and warned his son of following such nonsense. After the months went by and first sign of spring was showing the two went back to the current dog demon ruler and asked again. This time he allowed it, only to get the two out of his face. Both males at the time were 104 years of age same age a Nephira. They were pleased that the ruler agreed with them that they didn't notice a pair of silver eyes watching them as they packed and prepared to leave for their journey. **_

_**Nephira heard that there were two rather bold males asking around for information about a mysterious woman, a year ago and she found out that they were the sons of a dog demon ruler and dog demon general. She became annoyed that no one wanted to leave her alone so she decided to so a little spying on the want to be hunters and soon to be prey of her little game. She watched as the two were sent off by their mothers and followed as the two made their way down the mountain. She stalked them as they made their way through the forest and soon they made camp.**_

"_**InuTaisho, do you think we would be able to kill this female?" asked a concerned Kai. Unlike his friend, Kai had actual concerns when it came to those rumors because not all rumors are false.**_

"_**Of course it should be easy. It's a female. No female is strong enough to kill all those males." Laughed out an arrogant and foolish, InuTaisho.**_

_**Nephira gave a little huff and narrowed her eyes at the one called InuTaisho. He was arrogant and stupid not to worry about his opponent. She slowly walked over to their camp and noticed that the one called Kai was turning his head in her direction. She smiled as he grabbed his sword and was prepared to attack her. She took pleasure in seeing the two become on high alert as she approached the two. She stopped to where she was a mere foot away from them and she smiled. That very cold smile. The two males stared in shock at the audacity this female possessed but soon got over it as she attacked. She took out InuTaisho first by a quick punch to the gut than head. Kai she took out last with a kick to gut that sent him sailing into a tree. The two males were down but no out. They could see her face turn from pure pleasure to boredom. She was disappointed in the two of them and was ready to take off but she felt a blade make contact with her side and she turned to her left to see Kai's sword sticking out her side. She growled and swung her arm to send him flying but was held in place by InuTaisho. **_

_**Both males were happy with themselves by fooling the best huntress known through the lands but that was short lived when she started laughing and the two were picked by something soft and fluffy. They forgot about her thirteen tails but at the time it was one. Her tails started to squeeze the life out of them and they heard her laughter increase. It was surprisingly soothing to the two males but they could not enjoy it for soon darkness claimed them. **_

_**Nephira soon dropped them only to realize that she was surrounded by the guards from that castle. The current general walked out in front of his men and was prepared to attack. She snarled in frustration. She forgot to make sure no one followed the two. She got caught up in her own game that she didn't notice the other one right under her own nose. The General ordered his men to train their weapons on her and to fire if she tried to resist. He soon bound her hands and led her away and ordered his men to pick up the two fools and take them home. Nephira was led back to the castle and put on display by the General. His mate was most pleased with him for bringing back their son alive and bringing the female that has wreaked havoc on their lands for the past 100 years. **_

_**The two mates of the ruler and general were gossiping about the female as the General led her away to the dudgeon. Her clothes were really revealing. She wore only a loin cloth nothing else. The only thing that covered her breast was her long black hair. The males of course were most happy with her choice in clothing but whenever one got close her foot connected with his face. The wound she had was healed and she was starting to put up a decent fight if not a most difficult challenge to the General. He was trying to lead her to the dudgeon but she was fighting back and with a lot of force too. He heard his men make rude comments about her and he frowned. He didn't like the fact that she barely wore anything and his men were making things worse. He had to admit though, she was very attractive even more so than his own mate. He took notice of her two sets of ears one looked to be jackal ears and the other were point ears much like the ones he had. They were constantly moving and her tails were twisted up into one. It moved with her ever growing agitation. He felt himself become quite aroused with the way her tail was moving across his groin. He fought it off and as soon as he was about to open the door to her cell. He saw his lord standing in front of it. He gave a sigh and stopped.**_

"_**This is the female those two fools wanted to hunt down and kill?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Such beauty cannot be found here in Japan." He raised his hand to touch her face but she kicked him in his gut and smirked when he doubled over.**_

_**The General had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. The look on his lord's face was priceless. No female had denied the touch of his lord but she did. He could tell she trusted no one. His lord stood up and smiled, he reached for her face again and was able to dodge her next kick. The lord of the castle was for the first time in many centuries was having fun. This female could care less about them and just wanted to get away. **_

"_**My friend, it appears you have found some amusement for us." The Lord said with a grin on his face. "We should give her a room not a cell and find her some proper clothing. I believe I have a job for her."**_

"_**Why would I want to work for you?" her voice came out sounding so cold it almost froze the blood of every male in the dudgeon.**_

"_**My sweet, it would provide you protection and a chance to have something to do besides killing everything in sight."**_

_**Her watched as she pondered her options. She seemed to relax and relent to his proposition but she came back with one of her own. "I will work for you but you must keep those females away from me unless both of you want to end up losing a mate."**_

_**The two males laughed and nodded their heads. They both knew this was going to be fun. "One more thing before we take you to your room, you must call us by our names. My name is InuDaichi and the one holding your arm is Kazuhiro. Pleased to meet you …"**_

"_**Nephira."**_

"_**Pleased to meet you Nephira."**_

Things were going well at first but soon the mates of the two males grew jealous of the fact that their sons were spending more and more time with her and not with them. Soon an attempt on her life was produced and she barely escaped but it resulted in the death of InuDaichi and Kazuhiro with InuTaisho and Kai taking their fathers' places. The two males blamed it on Nephira and soon she was hunted again, after spending nearly a month in the castle she on the run and being hunted again. InuYasha couldn't read anymore so that was why he threw the scroll across the remains. He couldn't believe how much of a fool those two males were. He stood up and went over to his brother muttered how foolish their old man and his friend was. Sesshomaru not knowing what InuYasha read glared at him, but soon calmed down, when InuYasha explained what was going on. They both agreed they were fools but were cut off by Rin saying "She had daughter" and dropping the scroll.

**_Thank you Storylady for editting my work. It was probably a pain with all the spelling mistakes. :) Please review and tell me what you think. _**


	5. Chapter 5

Nephira

Chapter 5

Rin was horrified. She had just read about one of Nephira's many but most shocking secret. She had a daughter. Rin covered her mouth to muffle the shock of horrification that showed on her face. Sesshomaru and InuYasha walked over and looked at Rin with concern and confusion. Sesshomaru placed his hand on Rin's shoulder and looked in her eyes. She was shedding silent tears.

InuYasha had a look of disbelief. There was no way she could've had a daughter because if she did then the child would be their older sister. But why didn't she say anything? Why did she keep a secret this big from them all, from him and Sesshomaru? Could it be because she wanted to use her daughter to take over Sesshomaru's power?

"No, she can't InuYasha." Said a deep gravelly voice

The three of them turned around to see a dark skinned male with a jackal head staring at them. They stepped back Sesshomaru and InuYasha prepared to attack but their weapons started to rust in their hands, causing them to drop them. The jackal headed man laughed and shook his head. The two brothers prepared to attack using their claws but Anubis's soulless black eyes glowed an ungodly black color and the skulls around them turned into chains and bound the three of them. The three captives struggled to get free but the skulls held tight.

"Now shall we start over?" asked a rather amused Anubis. The two brothers glared and Rin just nodded. Anubis turned his head toward the two males and sighed. "You two are just like your father."

"I am nothing like my old man." Snapped InuYasha

"Yes, you are. Brash and ignorant to things around you. As for you Sesshomaru, you allow your pride to get in the way of what is truly important as did your father and look where that got him. A dead child and two very ignorant and foolish sons." Growled out Anubis

"Um… Who are you?" A very intimidated Rin asked

"I am Anubis, Egyptian god of the dead, who keeps the balance between life and death. Keeper of the scales. Most importantly, father of Nephira."

Their eyes widened in shock. This was the father of Nephira. The Egyptian god of death. The one who was there during it all. Two of them shivered in fear because they knew what he could do and dared not challenge him. They recoiled as Anubis refocused his soulless black eyes on the three of them. He sighed and explained what he meant by the fact that the child couldn't take Sesshomaru's place as ruler of the west.

"The reason as to why the child cannot take the place of Sesshomaru is because she is dead. She never got pass the age of three. Your older sister." Anubis sounded so emotionless but if you knew him it would be evident that it took every fiber of his being to not lose control of his power and destroy InuTaisho's body. Though it would save his daughter the hassle of dealing with him once resurrected.

"What do you mean dead? What older sister?" asked Sesshomaru, his demeanor as calm as ever, even with his new knowledge.

"I mean murdered. Your older sister as in the child your foolish father abandoned with Nephira when she was banished from his castle. Though he should've picked the change in her scent when he banished her but as I said, he was brash and foolish. I am surprised Kai didn't stop her." The last part was muttered under his breathe. He looked at them and with the wave of his hand the skulls released them. He held up his right hand and made symbols in the air creating a portal. It became more of a vortex than a portal. It started sucking everything in except Anubis.

"Hey what are you doing? I thought you were supposed to answer us." Yelled Rin

"Sorry that is not my place. The one who holds the answers you seek is my daughter. Ask her your questions." With that said the two males and female were dragged through the portal and they landed right in front of Ah Un with a thump. InuYasha slammed his fist onto the ground and growled. Sesshomaru stood up and went over to Rin to make sure she's okay.

"I hope your trip was okay and my father wasn't too harsh on you." Said a female voice behind Ah Un.

They looked up to see Nephira sitting on Ah Un's back, looking dead into their eyes. She had a slight frown on her face and her eyes were slightly narrowed. She hoped down and walked over to them. InuYahsa quickly stood up and looked at her with sympathy and pain. Sesshomaru put on his stoic mask but Nephira could tell he felt a wide range of emotion. Rin just let her tears fall and hugged Nephira with all her might. Nephira sighed and hugged Rin back.

"What all do you know?" asked a stoic Nephira.

"We know everything. We know about your parents' tragic love, our father's foolishness and our deceased older sister." InuYasha calmly stated.

Nephira nodded and led them to the stream to get something to drink. She scooped some water into her hands and took a drink. Rin watched her intently and waited for Nephira to speak. The silence between them was suffocating. Nephira stared at the water, remembering her daughter. The wind picked up as Nephira's very raw emotions became known. Her power swirling into a tornado causing things living to die and things dead live again. The four behind her started to back away from her fearing for their lives. The sky turned black as Nephira stated turning into death because of her pain. After what seemed like hours her powers were back under control as were her emotions. Sesshomaru slowly walked over to her and gently placed his hand onto her shoulder. She flinched then sighed and stood back up. Heading over to Ah Un she petted his head to calm him down. She turned to ace them and began telling them about her daughter.

"My daughter, your sister was similar to your father in so many ways. She was full of life, curious, sweet, and most of all innocent in most eyes but never in the eyes of the gods. She took on InuTaisho's looks. She had silver hair, pointed ears, her skin was the color of wet sand, and she inherited InuTaisho's blue strips on her cheeks. However, she had my eyes and six tails instead of thirteen." Nephira had a sad smile on her face but soon it turned into a snarl as she described what happened next.

"The next two years were peaceful for me and my child but that soon changed when Horus decided that the child was threat to the gods and demons. All except three believed him. My father, grandfather, and great uncle knew the child was no threat because her power was only demonic nothing more nothing less. She had the same power level as a human infant and the oracle showed that if she had lived she barely be stronger than Inutaisho and Kai's power combined, never to the level of power that flows through me. That didn't matter. She was a threat and had to be eliminated. The day before her third year in life, she was taken from me and killed before my eyes. They plunged a dagger through her heart. I was forced to hear my daughter cry out in fear and pain and watch her eyes become lifeless. My father Anubis, Grandfather Seth and great uncle Osiris were bound by the gods and could do nothing to interfere. I lost it and I let my emotions and powers go wild. Many gods and demons were wounded if not killed. I didn't care. I wanted revenge. I took my child's body and went to the realm of chaos. There I left her body guarded by three creatures of Chaos, while I searched for her soul. I soon found out the dagger was created to seal away souls and the jealous gods shattered it. I felt my whole world crumble but a part of me believed that her soul wasn't completely gone. So for the next century I looked for her soul. I even asked my father, the god of life and death, to break the rules and look for my child but he couldn't locate her soul. So I went back to the realm of chaos and stayed with her body for the next three years, never moving but eventually my father found me and remove me from my daughters' body. I could no longer feel anything but that all changed when I heard the two of you were born. I decided to look after the two of you and hoped that the two sons of InuTaisho wouldn't make the same mistake as their father." Nephira's eyes were full of pain but she managed a small smile as she looked at them.

"Our father really was a fool." Mumbled InuYasha as Rin's legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru's face remained passive but his eyes leaked blood red. He couldn't believe the pain this female went through because of some stupid fear. He wondered if his older sister had survived would he like her? Would she be just like her mother or their foolish father? Those were questions he would never get to answer.

Nephira took notice as to how late it got and told them to head back to the castle. The three of them started to protest but she sent them a look that said 'Don't argue. Now go.' They quickly shut their mouths and in silence headed back to the castle with Ah Un. As the four figures became little dots in the sky Nephira turned to the direction of the east and spoke to the wind. "I know you heard everything and judging by your scent he paid you a visit and I'm guessing it turned violent Tsukiko, mother of Sesshomaru."

"I finally get to meet the female who holds the heart of my ex-mate, Nephira." Tsukiko's voice sounded bored but in reality she was most intrigued. She heard everything and wondered why Nephira never got true revenge against the demons ad gods who wronged her. She walked over to her and sighed. She had to admit she was taking this a lot better than she thought. Tsukiko would've been jealous of this female who held InuTaisho's heart but in reality she pitied her but knew Nephira didn't want that. So she just looked at her with eyes of mother who in way can understand her emotions but could never comprehend the emotions Nephira feels every day of her life.

"I see, so what do you think?"

"I think I might understand why InuTaisho never got over you. You're very strong female and were able to get my son to care for someone other than himself and the human child."

"Not true. Sesshomaru always had the ability to care inside him. He just never had a reason to bring it out until now. Now tell me what does my ex-mate want?" Nephira's voice became hard.

"He wants you to be by his side again and Kai's head on a pike." Tsukiko stated calmly with that ever arrogant smirk on her face.

"What did you tell him to make you attack you?"

"I told him he might as well give up on you and return to the underworld and rest in peace but he didn't want to hear that. So we fought. I ended up escaping with my life. Barely."

Nephira nodded "He was always too stubborn to listen to reason."

"That human child…, no that _woman_ with Sesshomaru…. Something is off about her. I noticed it when I first sent her to hell. Her soul was gone but her body still lived and when I looked at her soulless eyes they held darkness and cruelty. It was as if hell removed another soul and not the real soul of that woman."

"You noticed too. Rin is a strange child and I have an idea as to who's soul hell took but I can't be sure. All I know is that those three are in danger and Sesshomaru needs to keep a close eye on Rin, because the real Rin is similar to a cold hearted demon and if that other soul is removed it could mean the murder of everyone Rin holds dear by Rin herself." With that said both females walked toward InuYasha's village to pick up a few assets.

…**..**

Kai waited for the onslaught of InuTaisho but it never came. Instead four figures landed in the court yard and one figure in particular. Calmly walked over to Kai and punched him in the face jerking his head to the left. He looked into blood red eyes and saw betrayal and hurt. Kai sighed and knew he owed the owner of those eyes an explanation. Nodding he led the three to the closed off chambers of the castle and had them sit down on one the old furniture's in the room that once belonged to the dog and Kai's first and only love.

"Why would you keep a secret such as Nephira's daughter from me Kai?" Snapped Sesshomaru as he stood up and walked around. He could no longer keep his anger reined in so he lashed out at an old dresser located to his right against the wall. It exploded into a thousand pieces. InuYasha stood up and started pacing too. Rin on the other hand was motionless and barely breathing.

"You have the right to be angry with me but I never knew Nephira was with child when she left." Kai sounded tired and agitated

"That doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that you didn't go after her. Why?" yelled InuYasha. "If you loved her, why did you not go after her?"

"I couldn't bring myself to stop her. I thought if she could get away from InuTaisho, even without me, she would be better off but I see I was wrong." Kai's voice soon turned into a whisper and the scent of regret filled the room

"Kai, Myoga said something about Nephira being bond to father again. What did he mean by that?" asked Sesshomaru while ignoring Kai's explanation.

"He said what? Damn you Myoga. I told you to keep that a secret until I found a way to keep it from happening again." Kai sounded very irritated and ready to kill Myoga a thousand times over. With a sigh he said; "Nephira is a unique female when comes to mating. You know the term 'soul '? Well in the case of Nephira her soul will literally mate with the chosen male's soul, thus causing her to be bound to the male. The only way to break it is if the male dies because Nephira can never die. She can be killed but never die. In this case it was InuTaisho she was bound to and what he feels she feels also and vice versa. It can be real pain for the male and even Nephira because she is not free unless the male dies."

"If that's the case how come Lord Sesshomaru's father didn't know about the child?" asked a very confused Rin.

"Well that is a unique problem because Nephira found a way to hide things from him emotionally and physically. It wasn't easy for her because InuTaisho would pry into her thoughts every chance he got to make sure she was faithful to him."

"Why?"

"Because Nephira and I were original mates before that dog interfered." Kai's voice was hardened with bitterness and hatred.

"What?!" InuYasha was shocked beyond belief. His old man had stolen a mate from someone else.

"Why would father do such a thing and when did this happen?" asked a numb Sesshomaru

"It happened the day Nephira and I was training and InuTaisho came and asked to have a moment with Nephira. She didn't come back that night and the next day I found out that the two were mated. It shattered my heart because she looked so happy. That was when I first ran away from my problems. I found out she was originally going to choose me as her mate but didn't. I found that out from her father." Kai had a very distant look from remembering the run in with Anubis and their conversation.

"Wait you mean Anubis was there. How's that possible I thought he only stayed in the realm of the dead and gods. Not the living." Asked InuYasha. "And how do you know my old man? Are you the one called Kai everyone keeps talking about?"

"No he does not, he can go anywhere death is present even in tombs to collect souls. Yes I am that Kai they've been speaking about."

"What the …." He got cut off by someone screaming his name.

The four looked around and headed to the court yard to see who yelled out InuYasha's name. It was Kagome and company. They were on the backs of Kirara and Nephira. They landed and Kagome ran to InuYahsa and gave him crushing hug. She was crying and saying things no one could understand because it sounded like gibberish. He hugged her back and tried to calm her down. Kai took notice of Nephira walking away but Sango and Miroku called out her name. She stopped and looked at them then went on to leave.

"Nephira, where are you going?" asked a very concerned Sango. All of them know the story behind Nephira because she visited them and explained everything that was going on. It pained them to know her past and soon to be future if they don't stop this mess.

"I must go home. My home." Nephira dissolved into the darkness. Leaving the rest to wonder what her home really was. At the same time Asami came out to take Rin to her room. Rin complied and headed off to bed but not before a part of her mind said in the tiniest whisper _Mommy._

The rest of the group was lead to Sesshomaru's office and they discussed everything that was going on. Kagome was still jealous of the fact that InuYasha went with Nephira instead of staying with her. Sango was worried about her and Miroku's children because if InuTaisho came back he would most likely go on a rampage after he killed Kai. Miroku was concerned about Nephira and Kai's chance to be together in happiness and also his family. Inuyasha was thinking of ways to prevent his old man from returning and causing hell for everyone around. Sesshomaru was concentrating on ignoring Jaken's constant rambling and this feeling a dread in the pit of his stomach. Shippo was trying to make sense of everything. Kirara ended up following Nephira home. Kai disappeared when Nephira left. Sesshomaru guessed to be with her.

"What do we do?" asked Shippo

"I don't know. I mean we are going against someone who is already dead. It is most likely that Tensaiga won't kill him again." Stated Miroku

"I don't care what we do as long as Nephira goes away." The bitter voice of Kagome shocked everyone.

"Kagome, Why? She did nothing to you. Why are you so bitter toward her?" asked Sango

"Yes, she did. She had InuYasha keep secrets from us, then comes to us with a sad story and all of a sudden all of you are on her side. I hate her. Everything was fine until she showed up." Yelled Kagome.

"Kagome! You know nothing of Nephira. She is kind, caring, loving, and most of all a survivor. Unlike us who would've crumbled from all the pain she had to deal with. She went on with her life and tried to prevent things like this from happening again. You have no right to judge her when you don't even know her." InuYahsa's voice a callous and cold toward Kagome. He removed himself from her and left the room. Sesshomaru could smell InuYasha's anger and decided to follow to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"InuYasha's right Kagome. You have no right to judge Nephira. We all would've crumbled from the emotional burden she has to bare. Here we thought we knew the real Kagome but now I see she was only a fake and the real ugly truth show's her ugly face." Miroku looked very disappointed and left with Sango and Shippo not far behind.

Kagome sat there angry at the world. Wondering why everyone was taking Nephria's side and not her's. She gave out a scream of frustration. She heard a soft laughter coming from behind her. It was male and she turned around to become face to face with InuTaisho. She gasped and stepped back from him. He reached out his hand and grabbed her throat. His eyes were hard and full of anger. His claws dug into her skin.

"I wonder what my son saw in you and even that women called Kikyo. Both of you are selfish and never truly understood my son. Now the one called Rin is perfect for Sesshomaru but I wonder what that extra soul is doing in her body. Oh well, I'll find out but for now to get rid of you because no one talks about my mate like that. It makes me want to kill the person." His grip tightens and his claws perched her skin filling her blood with poison from both a dog demon and snake demon. Within ten tortuous seconds Kagome fell to the ground dead and her soul was devoured by a cute furry creature that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a cat. It had the long ears, tail and hind feet of a rabbit but the body and front legs of a cat. It had black fur and cat like eyes. Once it was finished eating Kagome's soul. It took on her form and headed over to apologize to InuYasha. InuTaisho nodded his head in approval and soon disappeared along with scent and body of Kagome because the sun was rising and he needed to locate Kai the next night in order to end his life and have to same fate as Kagome.

…**..**

Rin was in her room trying but failing to get some sleep. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. She wanted to ask so many questions but her voice would not work. It was as if something or someone didn't want her to know something. She was currently lying in her kimono she'd on all day and didn't bother to change before she landed on her bed. She decided to try and get in a two hour nap but she just couldn't. Deciding that she had enough, Rin got out of bed and left her room to head to the gardens but she stopped when she heard the angry voice of InuYasha and the emotionless voice of Lord Sesshomaru. She hid behind pillar that gave her a good view as to what was going on. Their conversation was heated which resulted in InuYasha storming off and Sesshomaru remaining as passive as ever. He turned his head in her direction and she grasped. She hoped her didn't see but instead he picked up her scent and wondered over to her. His face was in front of hers in a matter of seconds. Rin stumbled back into the wall and Sesshomaru gave a small smile. He took a couple of steps back allowing Rin to come out of her hiding spot.

"Rin, where were you going before you stopped and listened my and InuYasha's conversation?" his voice laced with curiosity

"I was heading to the gardens because I couldn't sleep." Rin sounded like a frightened mouse cornered by a cat.

"Really? Then I will accompany you." Lord Sesshomaru led the way and Rin followed. They reached the gardens and the moonlight reflected off the Koi pond and pink lotus blossoms. The cherry blossom tree was just only starting to bloom. There was what Rin learned from Lord Sesshomaru a weeping willow hovering over the pond, covered in a due reflecting the moonlight making the garden looking like a fantasy world. She could see the many wild flowers plants blooming. Rin walked over to the pond and watched the Koi fish swim around. Lord Sesshomaru stayed back and watched this beautiful woman enjoy herself near the pond.

Rin let out a giggle as on a fish splashed her with water. She stood up and stepped into the pond to where it reached her knees and started rubbing the leaves on the weeping willow. Another hand soon joined her and she turned around to see Lord Sesshomaru looking at her with soft and caring eyes. She gave him a soft smile and turned her attention to the Japanese White-eye bird flew to its nest in the cherry blossom tree for the night. Then heard the calls of Japanese Night heron as it made its way back home for the night. She giggled and watched as the White-eye made herself comfortable while waiting to give birth to her eggs. Rin felt Sesshomaru's hand leave hers and move it down her arm. She smiled and gave a content sigh. She loved when she and Lord Sesshomaru could spend time together without anyone interrupting them.

Rin soon walked out of the pond and Lord Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he saw. He saw a goddess walking toward the moon and he was powerful demon wanting to keep her here on earth. She stopped and turned around making the moonlight create a heavenly glow around her and Rin reached out her hand to him. He gladly accepted it. They both walked over to the bench surrounded by Azaleas. The two sat down and Rin asked Lord Sesshomaru a question. "Lord Seeshomaru, do you think you could love someone the way Kai loves Nephira?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise at the question. He didn't think Rin would ever ask that question of him. He barely knew the feeling of love let alone how to know when you're in love. He thought on the question for a little bit but came to the conclusion; he could love because he never really know when love decides to knock the inside of his head and says 'hey the one you truly love with all your heart and soul is right in front of you'. Sesshomaru smiled back down at Rin and answered "Yes."

"Really? So do you know who the person is?" asked a thrilled Rin

Sesshomaru smiled at Rin's childish excitement. He missed that part of Rin. With all that has happened he just wants her to be happy and safe but most of all with him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "Yes and the person I love is you Rin."

Rin eyes widen in shock and excitement. Sesshomaru loved her the same way Kai loved Nephira. She couldn't hold back her tears of joy. Sesshomaru smelt her tears, pulling back and looked into her eyes, only to be greeted with pure happiness. He wiped away her tears and placed his hand on her cheek. She rubbed her cheek against her hand. Then smiled as she got up and led Sesshomaru to the Peony's and a small sparrow fly out, startling them both. Rin laughed while Sesshomaru held a face of annoyance. The wind blew and made Rin shiver. It didn't help the bottom of her kimono was wet. Sesshomaru noticing Rin's discomfort wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back into the castle.

The two eventually made it back to Rin's chambers and Rin smiled and said goodnight to Sesshomaru then went inside. Sesshomaru nodded and headed across the hall to his own chambers. He was greeted with the aroused scent of Asami. As she was lying in his bed with nothing on, looking seductive but that had no effect on Sesshomaru. He just glared at and let out a warning growl. She just smirked and walked over to him. She placed her hands onto his chest but he just grabbed them and forcefully shoved her out of his chambers. He had no time for and her need for sex from him. He may have enjoyed when Rin wasn't around but now the thought disgust him. He only wanted Rin but he knew he needed to keep things slow and steady in order to be with her. He heard Asami give out a growl in frustration. A satisfied smile appeared on his lips; soon it turned into a heavy scowl because now his bed chambers smelled like Asami's aroused state. He only wanted the scent of Rin to fill his nose. So he did something he never did before. He changed into his night kimono, went over to Rin's chambers and spent the night there.

Sesshomaru made sure not to crawl into bed with her least. He didn't want to wake her up. He slept on the couch near the window of Rin's room and watched the moon shine on the one he loved. It was a full moon which gave more than enough light for his demonic eyes, to take in Rin's sleeping form. He wanted to brush a strand of hair out of her face but decided against. He remembered how heavy a sleeper Rin can be except when someone touched her. She seemed to become extremely alert and in some ways divided between running and fighting. He only seen that once and that was when Jaken barely touched her and her eyes snapped open and she became so alert that in a sense she resembled a demon or human solider ready to attack and a frightened child all in one. Since then he told Jaken not wake her up but just let her wake herself up.

Sesshomaru heard Rin mumble something in her sleep. He listened closely to what she was saying and smiled that she was dreaming of him and her together but noticed the slight spike in Rin's hormones. He smirked and had a feeling her knew what she was dreaming about. His smile went away when Rin's face was covered by the face of a sleeping child. The child looked familiar but it was so quick he couldn't get a look at the features but the face reminded him of someone. He ignored the feeling for now and went into his meditative state allowing Rin's scent to calm him down enough to relax but be ready for an attack.

**...**

Rin rolled over in her sleep because she was having a wonderful dream that soon turned into a horrifying nightmare.

She was standing front of her parent's dead body and was playing in their blood. She felt nothing toward their death but emptiness and darkness consuming her. She could hear the bandits leaving her wounded but still alive. She felt herself be fascinated with their death and the death of the village people.

She was walking around the village looking at the carnage and feeling nothing but burning curiosity as what it would be like to kill. She wandered into the next village and they let her in.

But the village men were abusive and she was mute. However, one sunset she had the sudden urge to kill but crushed it when she saw the wounded demon lying against the tree.

For the first time in her life she felt something other than burning curiosity about death and killing. She felt like she belonged with him. So for the next day or two she kept bringing him food, however, one night the village men found out and beat her for and that same desire to kill came back but she was able to stumble back to the wounded demon and he asked her where she got those bruises.

She didn't know why but she felt the emotion many described as happiness. She headed back to her hut only to see occupied by a demon on the run. She heard the villagers give out a screams of fear a death. She turned around to see them being massacred by wolves. This made the old feelings of numbness and darkness return. She wanted to walk over to the blood and play in it again like she did when her mother and father were killed. After the wolf demon killed the other demons she ran to where the demon was.

She didn't know why she did; she felt something compelling her to go to him. She even had tears running down her face for the first time in her life. Then she tripped and looked but with foreign fear in her eyes as the wolves killed her.

Rin soon found herself face to face with a toddler and then a glow engulfed them both then Rin woke up.

In the arms of the demon she had helped.

He stood up and walked away. She didn't know why but she felt whole with the other soul. She soon followed him but her dream forced her see something else. She saw herself killing everyone she cared about and having no emotion what so ever in her face. She was stoic as she murdered everyone insight and destroyed villages and at her feet were the bodies of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Kirara, Ah Un, InuYasha, Jaken and…even Sesshomaru, while his still beating heart was in her hands.

Rin shot up out of bed in pure terror. Her body was covered in sweat. Tears were streaming down her face. Her body was wracked with sobs as she cried. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled into a ball, crying. Her dream was awful and she didn't know why she dreamt it.

Sesshomaru woke up to Rin's tormented cries to see her in her bed curled up. He got up and quickly went over to comfort her. He wrapped her in his arms and felt her tense up and fight to get free. He held on tighter and waited for her to stop fighting before he asked what was wrong.

"It was awful. I remembered my parent's death and how I felt. Then how I met you and how…" Rin quickly got quite and went back to sobbing because she couldn't tell him what happened after that. He waited to pry more but decided not to because what ever happened caused Rin to become terrified. He didn't want her to relive the memory so he let it go for now. He wanted until her breathing became deep and her body relaxed before he lay down with Rin sill in his arms. He felt Rin's hands cling to the top of his kimono and saw silent tears run down her face. Sesshomaru wanted to know what happened in her dream to make her like this but he soon let those thoughts lure him to sleep and his eyes closed but not before catching a glimpse of a man turning into a hawk and flying away from Rin's balcony. The man that would soon make the lives of both Sesshomaru and Rin a living hell.

_**Thank you to all who have reviewed and read this story. A big thanks to StroyLady for editting this chapter. Please review. Tell me your opinions. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The hawk landed on a dais in an ancient looking throne room that looked as though it hasn't been used since the beginning of time. There were pillars that reached up into the dark ceiling with snakes twisted around, their heads pulled back, and ready to strike. The hawk looked around for the person or god he was looking for then heard a hiss than a giant Egyptian Asp came out of the shadows. It reared back ready to devour the hawk but the creature took its human form and revealed itself to be Horus. He held a face of irritation and the Asp soon transformed into a very familiar looking dog demon but another soul came out of the body and the demon fell to the ground unconscious. The soul began to solidify its upper body that of a man but the lower half was of a snake. His hair was a ghostly grey and was constantly moving; his skin was an unusual glowing black. His eyes slit pupils, dark and ready to strike. His whole appearance was quite handsome.

"What brings you here Horus?" asked the creature with a hiss and a grin

"You. How many times do I have to tell if Ra finds out you're moving around it would mean the destruction of a us both." Snapped Horus, his anger clear at the stranger.

"I can handle Ra."

"I don't care if you can handle him. What about Seth? Anubis?"

"They're child compared to me."

Horus let out a noise of frustration. Then his eyes moved to a certain dog demon waking up on the floor. He looked mad as hell and his head jerked to the creature.

"What is the matter with you?" snapped InuTaisho

"Nothing as far as I know."

"I told to let me handle that woman. I would've killed her then left with the body. Having my son think she abandoned him."

"It would've never worked. Unless you forgotten about Nephira, the woman we both want. The reason I'm working with you is because we both have a common goal. Don't make the same mistake your father did all those years ago."

InuTaisho growled but let the subject drop as he looked around and smiled slightly. This was where the most powerful creature ever was born and ruled until Ra came and ruined things. After he looked around for a couple of minutes he took notice of Horus and his eyebrow went up in question.

"Shouldn't you be covering your tracks? If I know my mate she will most likely be looking for you and if she finds you here it would be creation itself to pay." InuTaisho smirked as Horus visibly stiffed. "Oh don't think I don't know about you killing my child. I intend to get revenge for that but not now. I have other important things to attend." Finished with everything he needed to say InuTaisho headed to one of the many doors and faded into the darkness.

"That dog needs to know his place."

"I like him. But same can be said for you Horus. Your place is to do as I say. I can't have Nephira coming back here from following you."

"Why? Afraid she can defeat you?" asked a cocky Horus

"No. I just don't want her meet up with InuTaisho just yet. Both InuTaisho and I need to be prepared for the hell she will bring us. Now leave me Horus. I need time to think. Hopefully my little girl can keep the two love birds busy for a while."

Once Horus left the creature waved his hand and a portal opened so he could watch events unfold. From what he could see his daughter just got done apologizing to InuYasha and he has accepted it. Then he opened another and saw something very interesting the woman called Rin who held the soul of Kiyoko within her and Kiyoko was the one keeping Rin from turning into that heartless killing machine she was originally born to be. After all Rin is one of his daughters and hopefully soon the step daughter of Nephira.

…**..**

Rin woke up the next morning in the arms of Sesshomaru. She looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her. His eyes full of concern but it was replaced with love. He kissed her forehead and got up with her still in his arms. Rin is feeling this array of emotions. She felt embarrassed from last night's insistent, concern, fear, but most of all love. She loved Sesshomaru with all her heart but couldn't bring herself to tell what all happened in her dream. Rin remained in her thoughts until Sesshomaru put her down in front of the baths. She gave him a confused look as he ushered her into the baths, she held even more embarrassment as he started to undo her kimono. Sesshomaru on the other hand was restraining himself from actually taking Rin as his mate at the moment and didn't notice the pair of curious silver and black eyes looking at them through the mirror.

Rin pulled back with the feeling of pure embarrassment at what Sesshomaru was doing and shook her head to bring back her sensible thoughts. She gently placed her hand on his chest and tried not to think about how well sculpted it was. She got up on her tip toes and gave Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek, then walked back and went over the screen to change behind it. Sesshomaru was happy beyond belief but didn't take things further. He may be the alpha male but even the alpha male needed to listen to his alpha female and from what he could tell Rin wasn't ready to take things as far as he would like. So he went over to the changing screen and grabbed Rin's hand placed a gentle kiss on it than left. Rin in return was bright red from Sesshomaru seeing her naked. Finally managing to ignore her embarrassment, she was able to grab her bath supplies and get into the bath, but not before picking up a strange sound coming from inside her head. It sounded like a giggle a toddler would make, not the sound of a giggling woman. Rin shook her head but the giggling was persistent in that nothing could get it to stop. But soon the giggling stopped and a small child like voice filled her head.

"Browthor is really nice."

"Who are you?" Rin sounded scared but she had feeling the little voice in her head knew her feelings of curiosity.

"Ummm…. Not sure. I know I have a mommy, daddy and browthers." Stated this very confused toddler.

"Okay, but do you know your name?"

"I do not know."

Rin was about to reply but was cut from her conversation with the female toddler, Rin judged by their voice that is a girl, by none other than Asami. Sami stormed through the baths like a tornado does a barn. She radiated anger and was looking for a target to vent it on, that target just happen to be Rin. Her blood thirsty gaze fell onto Rin and she licked her lips. Asami for the past four years had desired to feel Rin's blood run through her hands, ever since Sesshomaru denied her for the first time the sudden desire to tear out Rin's still beating heart had ever increased.

Asami slowly stalked Rin like a hungry wild dog stalking her prey. Rin sensing the danger backed up, eyes searching for a way out. The toddler within her mind started whimpering and shaking. Asami was coming closer to Rin and Rin felt her foot slip and she feel into the bath with a splash. The water caused Rin lose sight of Asami and put her in a state of shock. The toddler screamed in her mind causing Rin to gain awareness and looked up to see Asami lunging for the kill but something with teeth came and slammed Asami into the wall. The thing with teeth was a man wearing a deep green kimono trying to contain his anger. Next Rin saw white and red land next to the man and she instantly knew that it was Sesshomaru. She quickly got up out of the water and ran to him. Sesshomaru feeling Rin hug him pulled her close, he felt her body tremble with fear but something else he didn't know why but he heard a scream in his head and quickly rushed to Rin's aid. Luckily he did because Asami was about to kill Rin. He looked at Kai and wandered if he heard the same thing and judging from how angry he looked he could assume he did. He decided to deal with that scream later and handle Asami now.

Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze upon Asami. His inner demon screamed for the blood of the one who would hurt his mate, but Sesshomaru suppresses it. He needed to think clearly if he was going to deal with Asami rationally. However, that wasn't the case with Kai for he lashed out and a severe gash to appear on Asami's stomach. Her eyes were filled with fear for her life because not only did she anger Sesshomaru but also his general Kai. Judging from Kai's face she had about 5 seconds before her life was forfeit. She watched as Kai's hand rose ready to attack but something stopped him and his head jerked to Rin and the weirdest thing happened. Rin no longer had brown eyes but Black and silver, her once full grown woman body turned into that of a young child no older than three, her hair became silver and her teeth became fangs. The dog demons eyes widen in shock for the person standing before them was no longer Rin but a toddler looking confused but it only lasted a second before she disappeared and Rin was back. Grabbing her head she stumbled forward and was prepared to hit the cold ground but Sesshomaru caught her.

_**This is what I have so far for Chapter 6. I have writers block right now but this chapter is not finished just yet. I need help for this chapter, should I continue it or start a new one? I need your opinion on the new character I introduced do you like him or not? Also I have no clue how a toddler talks so if I did it wrong please tell me. Thanks for reading this chapter. Real shout out to Story lady for reading and editing this chapter, you are awesome! Thanks to all who have reviewed, favored, and/or followed this story, all of you are my muses. :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

While Rin was unconscious, a certain hawk headed god of the sun watched the events unfold. He sighed and headed back to his throne on the sun, his mind was full of thoughts about the past; including the ones around the death of Nephira's child. He remembered that day very well; it was full of chaos and destruction from the sear force of Nephira's power. He gave sad smile; he knew Nephira's life was full of pain and undeserved hatred. His cold eyes scanned the area before turning into a hawk and flying off into his domain. He landed on his throne and transformed into his humanoid form, where he had tanned skin, stood a proud seven feet tall, his hair was black and his human face was that of an ancient pharaoh. He looked around and soon summoned Seth, his most loyal follower. As he waited for Seth to appear, he allowed his mind to wonder back to the day of Nephira's birth.

_**He knew that the demoness was pregnant the moment he saw her two months after the meeting. He remembers sensing something coming from her stomach and soon he realized it was life. He kept watch on her even though Anubis and Amaya tried to keep it a secret, they couldn't keep it from him. He soon became fascinated with the life growing in her womb. The power it released was immense. He would listen to the heart beat of the child as it grew. **_

_**Then a couple of months later, she was born. Nephira; the source of his agony. The moment he saw her, his heart yearned for something that only she could provide. He could never figure out what it was she could provide but he knew that he could never obtain it. He decided to watch from a far, always watching her grow but soon her world would be shattered. **_

_**At the age of four, her mother was killed for a pathetic fear his 'children' had. It was foolish to make Anubis their enemy. He went on a rampage when they killed his lover and banished his child. Anubis destroyed half of their realm in anger. He nearly brought the souls of the dead onto the realm of the living.**_

_**So that he could not let happen, so Ra ended up sealing Anubis in the realm of the gods. There he had to become the king he once was. Ra had to push aside his emotions and seal Anubis in. Ra for the next 50 years sealed himself from the rest of the gods. He heard the wail of Anubis every night for those past 50 years. Forever wondering if his only child was alright. Ra, after sometime could no longer take the wails of Anubis nor the complaining of the other gods. He decided to check up on little Nephira. However, when he found her, she was no long little but a full grown female. Hardened by the harsh world of humans, cruel by nature of survival, sharpened to black hearted killer only looking for a way to survive this harsh life bestowed upon her. **_

_**Quickly returning to his throne before she was able to notice him, he called on Seth to bring him Anubis. It wasn't long before Anubis appeared before him, with eyes burning with unnatural hatred. The aura around him made even Ra himself feel his body decay. Ra quickly pushed it aside and addressed Anubis.**_

"_**Anubis, I have some information pertaining to your daughter." His voice sounded calm opposite of his emotions.**_

_**Anubis ears perked up at the mentioning of his daughter. He looked up at Ra with an emotion many gads never expressed.**_

'_**Hope'. **_

_**Hope was the emotion Anubis held that day and hope would be the thing that helped him deal with the loss of his daughter for the next 50 years. Ra eyes widened in shock, it was the first time he had ever seen Anubis hold such strong emotion aside from anger, boredom, frustration, lust or mostly no emotion. It was a rare sight indeed. Ra gave a small smile of compassion toward Anubis and began to explain where she was.**_

"_**Nephira is located in Greece at this moment, from what I have seen she has bloomed into a beautiful female. I would not be surprised if she had many suitors, human and demon alike."**_

_**Anubis smiled and nodded his head before answering "I would not be surprised even as an infant she could win the hearts of many males."**_

"_**I see." Ra of course is one of many males Anubis referred to. He never admits that out loud and he never admitted anything he didn't want to. **_

"_**I would like to see my daughter." Anubis gravelly voice broke his train of thought. Ra turned his head in the opposite direction of Anubis's face. He knew that Anubis could no longer see his daughter no even for a second. He knew that if he broke the seal it would result in an all-out war with many gods of this realm. He sadly shook his head and looked Anubis in the eyes when he answered.**_

"_**I cannot allow that Anubis." His voice was hard, uncaring and full of authority. Anubis eyes became narrowed and that aura returned. Ra felt his throne turn black with death. Soon Ra got off of his throne and allowed his power to be realized. The two powers collided and Ra knew that if he did not get Anubis to back down, his true enemy would take advantage of Anubis's rare emotions.**_

"_**Anubis, enough!" A deep voice rang out threw through the room and they both turned their heads to Seth, Anubis's father. **_

"_**Why? Why is it that every god gets to see their children, even the children they care nothing about, and I am the one who has no right to see his only child? His own daughter who has been taken from him when she was four years old to live among humans. Humans the creatures that fear everything and understand nothing." Anubis voice soon filled the throne room; his eyes were blazing with anger and hatred. **_

"_**I can see where you are coming from Anubis, I really can but that doesn't mean challenging Ra and disrupting to natural order of things."**_

"_**Disrupting the natural order of things?" Anubis let out a humorless laugh. "So Isis gets to poison Ra with a snake she created in order to gain power, so Osiris can rule. Then you get to kill Osiris and take over his rule, than Horus can kill you and take his place on throne of man." Anubis humorless laughter son became cruel and sadistic. "Than that means I have every right to challenge Ra to see my daughter, father."**_

_**Seth and Ra were left speechless because what Anubis said is true. Everything that he said has happened and has disrupted to balance of things. It even caused a 70 year war between Seth and Horus. However, it didn't cause the release of Apophis. They're most powerful enemy that took Ra near a millennium to seal back in the chaos realm. Both were prepare to attack Anubis to prevent that from happening but before they could attack Osiris appeared. He looked concerned because he felt to power being released and it was shaking the underworld and the seal on Apophis loose. His eyes scanned to situation and knew immediately what was going on. **_

"_**I believe that this conversation is over." Stated a rather annoyed Anubis, looking at the three of them he disappeared back into the underworld and wasn't seen for the next 150 years when Nephira became pregnant.**_

Ra was brought out his memories by Seth clearing his throat. Ra looked at him and smiled. It had been a long time since he was able to talk to Seth alone. He missed is friend and confidant. Only Seth knew of Ra's desire to be with Nephira. He watched as Seth gave a confused expression, which was fine with this occasion because this request he had for him, Ra has never done before. Ra needed to see what going on with the people Nephira affected including the two sons of InuTaisho.

"Seth, I need you to watch over my domain while I leave for a while to observe the damage that might've been caused by Nephira."

"What?" Seth voice sounded more confused than he looked. It caused Ra to give out a chuckle but he soon recovered himself and with nod at Seth, he left without giving and explanation.

Ra turned himself back into a hawk and flew back to the castle by this time it was the next day, he never realized that he was in his domain for the past 12 hours so much has happened during that time. He first landed on the eastern wall behind, InuYasha and Kagome. They were sitting next to each other and judging from InuYasha's face he was pouting about something. Ra listened to Kagome's laughter and noticed something was off but let it be, deciding to stay and listen to their conversation. To him it was just teasing on Kagome's part and InuYasha is pouting because of it.

…..

"InuYasha? I'm sorry but you have to admit it was funny when I accidently told you to sit and you fell out of the tree." Kagome could barely hide her laughter as she remembered that incident.

"Kagome" InuYasha whined; he didn't want to remember that and all of the other 'sit commands she had given him over the years. His back is still out a whack because of the commands she gave him when he had been the boulder over his head. He shuddered at the pain he felt in memory. He honestly would have rather had Sesshomaru stab him through the gut again than deal with that again. He looked over to Kagome and smiled, it has been a long time since he saw his mate smile at him without meaning it to be threatening. He looked up at the sky and gave a content smile and hoped that whatever was going on would right itself without it needing neither him nor Kagome. All he wanted was to live a life without someone wanting him dead all the time.

He gave a sad sigh and looked over to Kagome who was still laughing about the historic incident. It started him pouting again. Kagome taking notice gave a comforting smile and pecked him on the lips, then she stood up and grabbed his hand and they headed toward the courtyard. Ra followed in disguise and wondered what they were doing.

The two lovers stopped in the middle of the court yard, Kagome walking over toward a guard and said something to him. The guard nodded his head and smiled as he signaled for the gate to be opened. The two lovers walked out the palace and headed toward a river that wasn't too far from the walls. As they reached the river, Kagome took off her shoes and put her feet in the water, and was still humming that tune he hadn't heard since he was a boy. InuYasha sat next to her and remembered their little make up talk that had happened one and a half days ago.

_**InuYasha was pacing back and forth in anger at what Kagome said about the woman who had saved his life and gave him a safe haven when he was just a boy. The woman who had watched over him when he was first injured by Sesshomaru, watching as, he slowly healed from the various cuts and gashes on his body from the brutal attack of his half-brother had given. He sighed in memory and he stopped pacing when he heard a knock on the door. He turned his head toward the sound and watched as it opened to Kagome standing in the doorway looking sad and apologetic. **_

_**He turned to face her and was ready to walk away from her but before he could take one step she hugged him and started crying. Her body was shaking from the sobs coming from her mouth so InuYasha wrapped his arms around her and held her in comforting; nothing more and nothing less. He was still seething with anger toward her but even in his moment of anger he could not bear to see her cry. **_

_**Kagome pulled her head up and said two simple words that made InuYasha become completely shocked and surprised. "I'm sorry."**_

_**InuYasha's eyes widened a fraction of an inch because a few minutes ago she was mad at him for choosing to help Nephira than stay with her in their village away from danger. He smelt her emotion of pure sorrow and forgave her even though a small voice in his mind said "Don't. Back away from her now." He gave her a kiss on top of the head as he shrugged off the voice and Kagome looked up at him. They kissed in understanding but soon it turned into passion that would only be interrupted by a sharp pain in his head, caused by what seemed like something or someone kicking him in his brain.**_

InuYasha rubbed his head in memory of the pain and just couldn't figure out what caused it. He looked at Kagome as she waded into the water to look at something and InuYasha followed her into the river to see what she was looking at. It was her own reflection but it seemed different somehow but he just shrugged it off and went back to looking at her face. His ears twitched at the sound of something giving a shriek and then went flying off heading to the palace.

InuYasha gave a growl in response and was about to head in the direction of the flying creature but Kagome stopped him by pulling him into a hug. He let her warm embrace cover him and at the same time he wondered if Rin was okay from last night incident with Asami. He remembered hearing the scream in his head and remembered getting there right after Rin passed out.

_**InuYasha barged into the baths after he saw Rin fall into Sesshomaru's arms. His own demonic blood was boiling with uncontained rage though there was no present reason for it to be activated except for Rin collapsing. He looked over to see Asami cowering in fear of her life. Kai towered over Asami as she tried to make herself smaller in attempt to appease the raging demon in front of her. **_

_**Kai was soon ready to take Asami life but against his better judgment he turned into his dog form and flew off. He knew he could no longer stay in the castle without causing a blood bath. InuYasha couldn't understand why Kai left in such a hurry and left Asami alive but InuYasha's demonic blood was crying out for payment. He turned his head to Sesshomaru and Rin; watching as Sesshomaru picked up Rin and carried her off but not before turning to Asami and loping off her head for endangering Rin. InuYasha smirked and followed soon after with his dog ears twitching as he heard a soft voice whisper something in his head **_

"_**Hi, big browther." **_

_**The voice soon faded along with a deep laughter in the background of the soft voice. He tried to remember the laugh and voice but it the memory had already started to fade and judging from how Sesshomaru stiffened, he had heard it too. After they got Rin safely back into her room, the two of them went to the garden to discuss what just happened. **_

"_**Sesshomaru did you hear the scream before you came running to Rin?" asked InuYasha carefully, in hopes of not sounding too startled and nerve racked from the scream.**_

"_**Yes, brother I did." Sesshomaru was as emotionless as ever, he barely batted an eye when they talked about the scream but in reality Sesshomaru was more shaken than InuYasha. His demonic power was in a state of panic from the sheer force of the scream. His thoughts were running a mile a minute, his fear was ever growing. That scream was that of a frightened child and sounded so heartbreaking that his inner demon was nearly brought to the surface. He looked over to InuYasha and raised an inquisitive eyebrow and InuYasha nodded in reply. **_

InuYasha signed and turned back to Kagome because what they had silently agreed on needed to be confirmed on way or another. They needed to find a way to separate the two souls in Rin and see whether the scream they heard in their heads was actually their older sister who died at the age of three.

His ears twitched but then Kagome grabbed his ear to get his attention, his head turned toward to tell her to let go but something was off about Kagome that caused him to remain quiet.

Kagome had a pair of rabbit ears on her head like he had dog ears but they disappeared as soon as they appeared, causing him to blink rapidly to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating. He watched closely as Kagome's face soon seem to shift from human to that of a face of a cat and rabbit combined but they too disappeared just as quickly as they appeared.

His demonic blood started to activate but soon it went away as Kagome walked from him. He sniffed the air and her scent made him even more of uncertain; it had no defiant scent unlike the usual scent of jasmine. It was a confusing mixture of scents that he could not describe. IN other words, this was not the scent of his mate.

He quickly ducked as a hawk swooped over his head with shrieking noise, heading at full speed for Kagome, his mate but what she did shocked him. She just stared at Hawk and let out weird meowing noise that made the hawk slow it's decent and landing on the branch next to her head.

It tilted its head to the side and then nodded and flew off. InuYasha soon felt light headed and fell to the ground in a daze. The last thing he saw was Kagome walking toward him and sighing.

…

Rin woke up in her room with a splitting headache. Flinching she slowly sat up and looked around her room, trying to remember what happened the night before. She vaguely remembered getting ready to take a bath that night and then Asami showing up, ready to kill her and then hitting the water but after that it hurt to remember. Something wet touched her hand and she looked to see a small black and yellow, three tailed dog nudging her hand. Its fur was unusually fluffy, as were its tails, his eyes were black and shone with infinite knowledge, even though it looked like a weak little thing, however judging how the muscles rippled when she scratched behind its ear, it could easily overpower any demon or god. It gave a little barking noise and got up on its hind paws and showed her that tied around its next was a note. She took it off and it read:

_My little Kiyoko_

_This is a dear child of mine that I have adopted while searching for my own daughters' soul. His name is Tut and is very playful like an actual pup but don't let that fool you. He is one of the most powerful chaos creatures known to the gods and demons. I sent him to look after you for a while in my steed to protect you. _

_One more thing he likes to eat everything and I mean __everything._

_Nephira_

Rin put the letter down to see Tut eating the bed post and enjoying it. She gave a little squeak and quickly grabbed him, pulling him off of the bed post. He started whining and walked in her arms, trying to finish his snack. When she put him down, he started to pull her across the bed to the post so she pulled him back and he whined louder.

It didn't help that the door opened immediately to reveal Sesshomaru looking worried and at the same time feral. Pulling herself up and trying to keep Tut in place but he just fixated on the bed post so he went back to eating it.

She heard Sesshomaru growl in response but he soon ignored the 'thing' and quickly went to Rin to make sure she was okay. His hand placed itself on her forehead while he checked to make sure that she didn't have a fever and she even heard a very soft sigh escape his lips and she gave a small smile.

Placing her hand on top of his, the young woman looked into his eyes and gave him a small peck on the cheek before blushing. She saw his smile and he leaned in to give her a kiss in return but a barking noise caught their attention and the small dog had just finished his snack and was barking to let them know.

Rin blushed even deeper and got up to go take a bath. Quickly she asked Sesshomaru to stay behind and once he gave his agreement, she disappeared around the corner.

Once alone, Sesshomaru turned to the dog and glared at it to which the dog responded with a smirk and then revealed its teeth. Sesshomaru had a bad feeling about this dog and it was soon confirmed when the beast opened its mouth a little more.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, my name it Tut." Said the three tailed dog

"How do you know my name?" angrily sated Sesshomaru

"I always knew your name, I just never felt like saying it until now. Besides …" he was cut off by morphing his body into that of a dog demon like Sesshomaru. He had golden hair on top and under that was black hair; the same black eyes from when his was a puppy and he had an annoyimg cocky smirk, a head taller than Sesshomaru while sitting down. His skin is the color of a gold necklace worn by the ladies of Japan and his clawed hand reached out to Sesshomaru and flicked his forehead like a child would before he stood up to stretch.

Sesshomaru let out a growl and posed ready to attack but Tut's laugh cut him off. "Calm down, I don't want Rin. I was just sent here to look after Rin. To make sure that her true nature doesn't come out while my mistress is away." He watched as Sesshomaru visibly relaxed but stiffed once again at what he said.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at bed post and glared at Tut again. "This bed was handmade for Rin. Now it had big hole in it thanks to you." His level of patients was falling fast and his irritation was going up. He jerked his head toward Rin's door to Rin's room and saw what looked like a hawk standing in the doorway but judging from how Tut growled at it and the hawk shrieked in response, this was no ordinary hawk.

Tut soon turned back into his adorable puppy form and walked out of the room with the hawk following. Sesshomaru decided to do some research on the two but first; he would check on Rin. His inner youkai power wanted to make sure that the thing call 'Tut' was nowhere near Rin while she was taking a bath.

He headed toward the baths and opened the door to see the back of Rin's head and heard her mumbling to herself about the incident form last night. There was a feeling in his gut that she didn't remember what had happened the night before and she was most likely trying to figure it out. He heard her saying that she remembered falling into the water and then things going blank. Which made Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock; he thought she had no memory of what happened _after_ she passed out but she doesn't even remember getting out of the water or running into his arms for protection. Or of Kai barging through the door before him to protect Rin, which made him wonder; did he also hear the scream too or did he smell the fear and murderous intent. He just wondered why Kai was there so quickly when he left right after Nephira.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Rin get out of the bath and see him. She gave a little yelp in shock and went back into the water and reached for her kimono that was located to her left. He heard her and looked to see Rin trying to grab her kimono while trying to hide her body from him. A cold smirk lit his face a bit as he walked over and grabbed the kimono for her and handed it over.

She quickly took it and covered herself up, but while she slowly got out, he leaned in and gave her sweet kiss on the lips before pulling back to leave and do more research on the hawk and one called Tut.

He headed to his war room and saw Kai standing in it, immediately noting that. Kai had many wounds on his body and the worst wound was a gash that looked like it nearly cut him in half but it was leaking out the poison only his father could've produced.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen in shock and ran to help him before he fell onto the ground. He caught Kai's arm and lifted it over his shoulders to support him. "What happened?

Kai gave a weak moan in pain. "Poison." He muttered, the agony was clear in his voice Inutaisho's poison was fighting to take his life and it was a painful process to expel the poison.

Sesshomaru slowly helped him to the floor and watched as Kai tried to heal his wounds and realized that is father was getting closer to being revived that he thought. Suddenly Kai tried to speak and Sesshomaru could only nod in fear of losing him.

Kai was actually more of a father to him than his own father and the thought of losing Kai was actually like losing his father again. The injured man gave Sesshomaru a small smile. "I… I'll go to my room my lord."

"No tell this Sesshomaru what happened now."

Kai released a sigh and nodded in response. He slowly worked his way to his feet and sat back down onto one of the chairs but let out a painful growl. He shifted to make sure nothing pressed into his wound but soon it became too painful so he stopped moving. He looked over to Sesshomaru and explained what happened.

"Last night your father came back and this time he was seething with anger and hatred toward me…" he stopped to catch his breath and brace for the spine racking pain that shot through his body. "I fought as well as I could but he seemed to have help from death itself." Kai went back into his memory of the night before, right after he left from the baths.

_**Kai was in a worse mood than before. He stormed out of the baths in order to meet with the scent that drove him into fits of rage. He had quickly took flight into the sky and headed to the riven below and landed without a sound but was soon tackled to the ground by InuTaisho himself. They tumbled and landed on the sharp rocks around the river. Both were startled by the pain but quickly got over it and both were at each other's throats in seconds. Kai had felt InuTaisho claw go through his shoulder and he quickly brought his fist to his head. **_

_**They jumped away from each other and soon both were on the offensive again. Kai attacked with claws and cut across InuTaisho's face leaving four gashes and acid dripping from it. InuTaisho landed a kick in Kai's stomach that sent him flying into one of the walls, making him yell something at him.**_

"_**Why did you betray me? I told you before! Nephira returned to give you that necklace so she could be protected for the rest of her life and what did you do? You decide to keep it and then throw it against a wall." His voice was full of what seemed to be pain and the feeling of betrayal. **_

"_**I had no intention to give that necklace to her and have her bound to you even in death. You left her so you no longer had a right to protect her." Yelled Kai as he slowly got up and started turning into his dog form. InuTaisho transformed in response and the two dog forms collided. Their battle turned into a fight for survival for Kai because not only was he battling InuTaisho but also he seemed to be battling Yama. He saw Yama standing there, waiting to take his life and was helping InuTaisho in the fight. Yama slowly pull his soul out and then he sensed a pure chaotic aura that looked ready to kill anything and then he saw a snake come out of the ground and disappear in an instant. **_

_**InuTaisho's claws went across his stomach and leave a huge gash that nearly sliced him in half. Realizing the danger he was in, he swiftly kicked InuTaisho off him and transformed back into his humanoid form. As he did, he felt the sun hit his skin and he turned to face it and heard InuTaisho and Yama cry out in rage and then disappear. After that, he began to limp his way back to the palace and prayed that Nephira was somewhere safe. **_

Kai came back from his memories and realized that he had told Sesshomaru everything regarding everything that happened the night before. He looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw an emotion he never seen in his lord's eyes before.

'Fear'.

Sesshomaru was fearful of something. But of what he could not tell. He noticed that Sesshomaru was shaking with a mixture of fear and anger. Kai just got up and went to his room with Sesshomaru following. Once he reached his quarters he saw a hawk, a three tailed dog, and cat combined with a rabbit standing in front of his door. He looked inside his room and saw InuYasha lying on his bed.

Slowly he walked over to the half demon and leaned in to hear his breathing. It was shallow, almost as if he was asleep.

"The boy is fine." Stated a rather bored voice.

Kai turned around to see the hawk turn into a man and that was when he recognized him as the Egyptian god of the sun Ra. He tensed up and saw that Ra was accompanied by two other people; one took the form of Kagome and another was of a golden skinned demon. He didn't have time to talk, his wounds were becoming more agitated the more he moved so he just sat down on his bed and leaned back in hope of getting rid of the pain. He vaguely heard Ra say something to him as his mind drifted into a merciful sleep. He vaguely remembered hearing Ra say something in his ancient language as he felt his body float on water. He soon woke up because he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up to see the one he has been pinning for all his life.

Nephira.

Nephira was standing over him with concern in her eyes as she slowly and gently moved her hands in order to access the damage done by her ex mate and Yama. Kai's eyes scanned the room and saw both Sesshomaru and InuYasha looking around as they slowly got off of the ground. Neither male knew where they were because everything had no shape. The room kept shifting from one thing to another, the only stable thing in the room was the floor but soon the room seems to morph into a tomb of some kind and something or someone was lying on what looked like an altar. As the figure became clearer it became evident to Kai that the person lying on the altar was not asleep but dead. When he got a closer look his eyes widen in shock, his head quickly looked at Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Ra, 'Kagome', the golden skinned man, Nephira, and then back to the dead body. Except this body was no adult but a child. Kai with the two younger males started to tense up. This is the body of Nephira's dead child Kiyoko.

**Things are getting interesting now that Kiyoko's body is located. I would like to thank StoryLady for editting this enitre story and being patient even when I'm not :D. I am appreciant everyone's reviews, favoriting and followings of this story. Next chpater is going to be fun. Until then enjoy. Happy New Years Everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

To say Kai was in shock was an understatement; he was in a state of pure amazement. There lied the child of Nephira; InuTaisho's first born, though he never got to meet the child due to his own foolishness and the gods' irrational fear. Kai stood to look at the child but something repelled him and sent him sliding back into one of the walls, he hissed in pain and looked up to see the golden skinned male standing in front of the body and growling at him. Kai in response growled back and poised himself for attack but both stopped when Nephira released a growl of her own. He turned his head to see her and then backed down because she was radiating the aura of mother ready to kill except it wasn't directed at either of the two males ready to fight but at Ra. He watched as her one fluffy tail unfurl into thirteen individual tails, and all were flailing around in a frenzy of anger and agitation. Her eyes narrowed into slits as her claws became sharper and deadlier. The room shook with power as she realized the surging anger she bottled up for the past century.

"Why did you bring them here?" her voice was cold and froze everyone's blood within the room.

"They needed to see the child." Ra's voice betrayed nothing of his true intentions.

"They don't need to see her they only have to know about her."

"I beg to differ they need to know what the child look like if…" Nephira cut him off by slamming her one of her tails into him and sending him flying into one of the walls. Tut let out a full body laugh because to him this is entertainment. Kai stood there speechless at the full force Nephira used to shut Ra up. He watched as she slowly stalked over to the now stunned Ra and as her power increased with every step. She was literally unraveling the entire room with the amount power she was releasing. By this time InuYasha had woken up and he was looking around in fear of his life and everyone else not called Nephira. Nephira's tail's slammed down onto the ground causing the floor to crack. She was morphing but not completely, to InuYasha she looked like an older, scarier and female version of Shippo.

He flattened his ears and curled up into a ball and let out a whimper in fear. This caught the attention of Sesshomaru who was in a state of shock over the fact of his older sister's body is only a few feet in front of him. His demonic blood soon activated in response to seeing someone so close yet so far from itself, causing him to begin transformation. He was however stopped when he saw Kai tackle Nephira to the ground. The impact of them landing caused Nephira's head to land with a sounding crack against the already destroyed wall.

"Nephira please calm down." Kai pleaded while he struggled to keep Nephira down

"No, I will not. This is _my_ daughter's tomb no one is allowed here but me and those two." Venom filled every word and her head turned toward the two creatures. The one called Tut looked bored and 'Kagome' seemed slightly concerned but for whom Kai wasn't sure. He felt his body be picked up and thrown across the room. Kai landed with a thud and saw one of Nephira's tails go back to her body. He cursed himself for falling for the same trick she used on him when he first met her. He watched as she seemed more animalistic than ever as she quickly attacked a now standing up Ra. The both of them slammed into the ground as Nephira took on her dog form and pinned Ra to the ground. He grunted under the sheer force of her tackle. Her claws dug into his skin, her jaws soon went for his throat but another creature knocked her off. It was a giant dog that had the same markings as Kai. She quickly bounced back and attacked him. A blur of paws and flashing of fangs was seen but all stopped when Kiyoko's body shattered.

Everything stopped as they just witnessed the final destruction of Kiyoko's body. Nephira let out a howl of pain that accompanied by Kai's. Sesshomaru and InuYasha's eyes widened in shock while Tut and 'Kagome' prepared to fight. Nephira soon transformed back into her humanoid form and ran to spot where her daughter's body once laid. To her this was the second time she lost her child and could do nothing about it. The only person who didn't seem shocked was Ra, for he was the one who destroyed her body. Ra nodded his head then disappeared, heading back to his throne in the sun. The two females and four males were in a state of shock and Kai quickly wrapped his arms around Nephira and felt her body shake from the newly formed rage and despair. She let out a roar that shook the entire place and within a whirl wind of power disappeared. They all looked around for her but could find no trace of her within the entire realm. Tut eyes grew in dear and quickly ran off to locate someone while Sesshomaru ran over to Kai who was flung across the room by Nephira's power. Sesshomaru feared the worse when he reached Kai, for he was covered in wounds and his old wounds reopened. Sesshomaru gently picked Kai up and turned his stone cold gaze to InuYasha who nodded in return and grabbed 'Kagome'. She in return nodded and walked over to Kai.

"Kai I wish we meet on better terms but only you can keep Nephira from unraveling the balance of things. So your death is not allowed!" Those final words sent power through Kai's body and his body healed to the amazement of both brothers. Kai's eyes slowly opened and looked around and slowly sat up, he flinched as he moved and his muscles protested with pain. His eyes scanned the room and he noticed that two of the original people within the room were gone. He quickly stood up and yelled "Nephira!"

"Calm down Kai."

"Nephira!" Kai went into a state of panic. His heart was beating faster and his demonic blood was activating to point where he almost transformed. His eyes bled red and his fangs elongated, his nose twitched with every scent but his transformation was stopped by Sesshomaru. Kai trashed around trying to find a way out of Sesshomaru's grip but failed. He soon fell down to his knees in pain and cried out in pain and self-hatred. His body was racked with tears of pain however he was brought back by a slap to the face by 'Kagome' and he jerked his head up to give her a glare.

"We don't have time for you to be in a useless state right know. We need to locate Nephira before she turns into what the gods feared. Also we need to get a hold of Rin and make sure she is alright." Her voice was laced with concern.

"That won't be necessary." Stated a male voice

They turned around to see Tut standing there with Rin and next to the stood Anubis with two other gods standing beside him. The two looked familiar to Kai but just shrugged it as Rin ran to Sesshomaru and hugged him in fear for her head was filled with images of a frightening past she didn't want to remember. Flashes of blood and a woman crying appeared in her head and the laughter of a man that sound deep and dark. She felt her head pound in pain but still she clung to Sesshomaru for dear life. Sesshomaru eyes widen in shock but soon wrapped his arms around her body to keep her from shaking too much. Sesshomaru looked up at Anubis in question and Anubis shook his head. Anubis walked over the empty platform and gripped his fist in frustration.

"Tut! Locate Ra and bring him to me. Tira help Kai!" Snapped Anubis

"Yes sir." Calmly stated Tira

"Who's Tira?" asked a confused InuYasha

"I am." They turned to see 'Kagome' turn into a creature that just like Tut except she had black and white fur and a rabbit tail. She meowed and transformed into her humanoid form. She had grey colored skin with white hair the covered her butt. She was the same height as Tut but with a sweeter personality.

"Where is Kagome?" asked an angered and confused InuYasha

Tira in response ignored him and headed to the throne of Ra. Leaving behind an annoyed InuYasha and a pissed off Anubis. Rin let out a whimper that caught everyone's attention and caused Anubis to walk over to her and place a hand on her. He leaned in close to see what was exactly going on with Rin. The more he peered into her thoughts he saw Kiyoko's soul struggling to remain on the same plain as Rin and another soul starting to take over.

Anubis quickly pulled back and chanted a spell to send Rin into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru growled in response and prepared to attack while InuYasha faced Tut in preparation for an attack but nothing came from tut. Tut just stared and snorted. He then turned his head to Anubis and nodded. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation and both of their heads turned to Kai. Aki stood up with wide eyes but they soon returned to their original form. He too nodded and headed off in the search of Nephira. As Kai's body faded into a newly opened portal, Sesshomaru lunged for Anubis who in return set him flying into a wall. InuYasha growled but stayed put, Anubis sighed and picked Rin off of the ground and laid her on the now empty alter.

Her body soon became engulfed in a light that blinded to two Inu brothers. Anubis seemed to be unfazed by this light but his eyes narrowed once the light turned a blood red color. He abruptly turned around and muttered curses under his breathe.

"It's as I feared. Damn that snake." Anubis eyes glowed an ungodly black as he released a small amount of his power. The ground shook and the room morphed again to what looked like field made of the Egyptian Lotus Flowers. The brothers looked confused while the two other gods looked concerned.

"Anubis enough. We do not have time for you to release the cycle of death in the world of the living." Stated Seth, "Your daughter will do that for you if Kai doesn't find her in time."

"Seth is right Anubis, we need to focus on keeping that snake at bay for the time being." Osiris said while trying to calm down the angry jackal headed god.

With those words Anubis calmed down and turned to face Rin and saw the once blood red light turned back to being the pure silver light that belonged to Kiyoko. He relaxed slightly and turned to back to the brothers and began to explain everything that was going on.

" The snake I am referring to is Apophis. He is known as the god of chaos, he has many forms one of the man ones is the form of a man with a snake body or in general a giant snake. He has been scheming for the past several millenniums to return to his place of power. He was once more powerful than the gods until Ra gained enough power to over through him. He has held a grudge ever since. Until recently he had been kept under control but the moment Kiyoko was killed his opportunity to be released arose. Unknown to us Nephira's powers weaken the seal and gave him a chance to plant the seeds of his return."

"What do you mean planted the seeds of his return?' InuYasha asked while trying not to sound lost and confused.

"I mean that the moment Rin's mother became pregnant her took out the original soul of Rin and replaced with the third creature Nephira found to guard Kiyoko's body. That creature is the strongest of the three and has little care for anything but itself. It has no true gender and is loyal to the one with power and in this case Apophis and Nephira. When Rin died the first time Tenseiga sensed it and place Kiyoko's soul in with the other and since that creature was charged with guarding Kiyoko's body it had no choice to remain and wait unit Kiyoko's body was destroyed in order to regain power in Rin's body. That is one seed Apophis planted but there are many more and some in high and powerful places." Anubis rubbed his head in annoyance and headed over to the other gods. Murmuring into their ear he seemed to be planning something that the brothers were not allowed to hear.

After their short conversation the gods went their separate ways. Seth went to the realm of the gods to warn his wife, Osiris went to the realm of the dead to talk with the other gods of the dead, and Anubis stayed with the brothers to watch a now gaining conscious Rin. Rin blinked her eyes a few times and took in her surroundings. She realized that she was on a type of alter. She felt a hand grab hers and she became face to face with Sesshomaru. His golden eyes shined with concern and Rin gave a small smile in order to calm him down but that didn't work. His grip only tightens and she was pulled into a hug. She was startled for a moment but soon leaned into it. His let out a low growl and hugged her to point that Rin could barely breathe but she didn't struggle. Sesshomaru released her but held onto her hand. He led her to the rest of the group with her trying to regain her balance.

Anubis watched the two interact and gave a sad sigh. Oh how he wished those two could be together but with the way things are going now, it may turn out to be a fantasy that not even the gods of destiny could create. He glanced around the room and heard what sounded like a growl. He followed the sound with the other three not far behind and came upon an aggravated Tut and uncooperative Ra.

"Ra if you don't cooperate I will devour you for lunch since I skipped it thanks to you." Snapped Tut

"Silence Tut or I will turn you back into the egg you hatched from." Ra voice sounded with authority and radiated throughout the hall.

"Try it you hawk and I will come back for my dinner." Tut sneered while looking at Ra like he was lunch.

The brothers were getting a kick out the two fighting each other and Rin moved behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced back and saw Rin's once brown eyes turn gold and her hair turn silver for second just like it did when she was in the baths not too long ago. Anubis sensing the change turned around and Rin's head perked up and the toddler small appeared but soon disappeared with in that instant. Anubis nodded his head and looked back at the bicker creatures and summoned chains to hold each of them back.

"Anubis what are you doing?" yelled Ra and the chains of skulls wrapped around his body

"Something I should have done a long time ago before you sent my daughter on another rampage." Anubis voice filled the room with malice and hatred

"It had to be done." Came Ra's response

"No it did not. All you had to do was stay out of her life or the rest of eternity."

"It would not have mattered for there are several others who would have destroyed Kiyoko's body. I just got to it first." Ra's sounded bored and turned the chains to ash.

"You had no right to destroy her body. Now my daughter is going to bring death to the lead of the living and the living to the land of the dead" Anubis felt that he could no longer hold back his anger and attacked Ra.

"You are attacking the wrong enemy Anubis. Can you not see that Apophis wants you to attack me?" Ra dodged a fist heading toward his skull

"I do not care."

Tut got loose and jumped in between the two gods and held them off from each other. His grunted when Anubis claws went through his side but did not budge. "This is ridiculous Anubis. Killing Ra will not bring back her body and it most defiantly will not calm Nephira down."

Anubis stopped and nodded his head but not without one last glare to Ra. He walked over Rin a placed a hand on her head and rubbed it. He muttered something in ancient Egyptian and then all went to the throne of Osiris. They were greeted by Ammit devour of souls in the afterlife. Anubis bent down and petted her but she moved out from his reach and walked over to Osiris throne and laid there in a huff. Tut laughed and smiled at Ammit for he remembered her finicky attitude.

"Where are we?" asked InuYasha

"You are in the hall of judgment. Where Osiris lies." Anubis sounded quite bored with the introduction and quickly moved them to another part of the room. It looked similar to the temple the gods held their meeting in but that was it. For there were what seemed to be toys laid about in no particular order. Anubis gave a said smile when he saw what looked to be a doll lying on a bed. He picked it up and said the name of his lost wife "Amaya". He knew that this was the first toy she got their daughter and the most precious. He quickly pushed those memories away and glanced to the lost dog demons and human.

"I have brought all of you here to wait for Tira and Kai to return. I hope that Kai has found a way to calm down my child or it will begin." Stated a somber Anubis

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I had school plus writers block but I managed to get this chapter done. I do have a request for all my readers for the next chapter. I would like suggestions on how Kai should calm Nephira or if Nephira should be on a complete and total rampage not listening to anyone but her rage and should I have Kiyoko finally talk to her brothers or hold off on that. This chapter is unedited so I know I missed some things. Oh yeah and Apophis will show up in the next chapter but with InuTaisho's help. Until then please review and tell me what you think. Also all of you are awesome for waiting for this chapter. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Nephira's Anger

Nephira ran through the forest, her paws turned into hands as she transformed into her humanoid form. Her vision was blurred from the tears that were running down her face. She couldn't believe that her daughter was taken from her again and this time she would never get her back. She kept running through the forest and stopped in front of a stream. She collapsed in front of the water and cried her heart out. The pain was too much this time and she let out a heart wrenching scream and shook the ground. Her demonic and godly aura released and everything within range died and the water turned black from the death.

Her entire body shook and her tails curled around her as she curled into a ball in order to embrace the pain. The let the hurt and pain consume her and it soon turned into hatred. She stood up and lashed out with her hand resulting in half the forest being destroyed. The creatures fled in fear and the earth itself shook from the creatures running from her. Nephira was no longer the creature everyone loved she was now the creature of death and soon the earth would become waste land filled with death and destruction. The one thing she loved was taken from her and she wanted the gods to pay. She walked down the newly created path in the forest and her tails knocked down every tree that was still standing within range. Nothing could consul her and her path was destruction was about the take over all of Japan.

She jumped up into the air and let out a horrifying roar and let her powers spread to the all across Japan. The living creatures were dying and the once dead were rising. The trees roots shot out of the ground and create a treacherous terrain. The dead were wondering within the area all looked up to the one that revived them. Nephira gave a smirk and landed in front of them. She walked as new marking appeared on her body. They were strange and seemed to be from the ancient dialect of the gods long forgotten. Mainly the ones used to seal Apophis long ago.

A figure ahead caused her stop and snarl. It was none other the InuTaisho and he seemed to be smiling at her. She sent a glare his way and he held up his hands in surrender. He approached her but her growl caused him to step back. She was feral and everything was the enemy. He smiled and took another step forward but was stopped by a person tackling him to the ground. They two grunted when they hit the ground and he looked up to see Kai. Kai had the look of anger and destruction.

The two tussled and Kai ended on top. He held InuTaisho down and yelled to Tira "Get Nephira out of here and take her to her father!"

"Yes." She turned her gaze to Nephira and moved to get her under control. "Nephira please come with me, we need to get you to your father."

"Don't tell me what to do Tira." Nephira's voice became twisted and dark.

"Please Nephira we can get your daughter back but you must come with us to your father. He can bring her back by using her soul within Rin's body." Tira calmly stated though her emotions were anything but.

"You fool! My daughters' soul is the only thing keeping your sibling at bay and you know It." her voice rang throughout the clearing.

"I know but …"

"There is no but! My daughter can never come back and it's the gods fault. So don't you dare come to me and say that you can get her back when you know you can't."

Tira could no longer say anything about it the subject for she knew it was true. She knew that there was no chance in consoling Nephira right. She looked up at the woman she called mother, which gave her the motivation to try and get the old Nephira back. She looked into her eyes and saw tear running down her face. She saw the look of a hurt mother that could never be reunited with her child but all Tira wanted to do was become one of her children. She longed for that but knew it wouldn't happen. She had to get Nephira back.

A loud explosion next to them caught their attention and there stood Apophis and all of his glory. He was standing behind Kai and he snarled. He reached down to grab him but stopped when he saw InuTaisho's claws go through Kai's stomach. He laughed when Kai feel to the ground. He turned around to see the two females staring at him and he smiled showing his snake fangs. He slithered over to Nephira, ignoring Tira.

"My beloved Nephira. It's been long time since I've seen you. Was it when you were first banished by the gods." He grinned when Nephira flinched at that memory.

"Leave her alone Apophis!"Yelled Kai as he managed to walk over to them her sealed is wound by burning it closed with his own acid.

"You are still alive it would seem." He looked over to an unconscious InuTaisho. "I should've known he wouldn't be able to keep you down for long without my help."

Kai felt his eyes narrow in response and walked over to Nephira in hopes of getting her to come with him back to her father. She jerked back and sent him a glare. He paused but kept walking over to her. He pulled her into an embrace and grunt when she dug her claws into his sides in an attempt to get him to let her go. He held on tighter and felt her fangs sink into his flesh. She trying everything in her power to get him to let her go but nothing worked.

Apophis laughed and slithered over to an unconscious InuTaisho. "I shall leave her to you for now dog, for I cannot rule a world that was thrown into chaos by someone other than me." He disappeared into a think mist and was gone along with InuTaisho's body. Thus leaving Kai and Tira to handle Nephira.

"Tira do it now before …" Kai spat up some blood and nearly lost his grip on Nephira. Tira nodded her head in understanding and began opening a portal under all of them to get to the underworld. It opened and all three feel in leaving the once dead to fall back to the ground and be blown away as dust.

They landed in front of Anubis, who quickly took action and chanted a spell to bring his daughter back. She fought it and nearly destroyed to hall but succumbed to it any way. He caught her as Sesshomaru caught Kai. Kai leaned onto him and pulled himself up to see Nephira in her father's arms. He watched as Anubis pulled her close to his chest and whispered in her ear something the caused her to twitch but not wake up. He laid her down in the throne of Osiris and turned to face the other two.

"What happened? Is it as I feared? Did she bring back the dead and killed the living?" Anubis voice was filled to the brim with fear but not for the world of the living but for his daughter because once the other gods found out she would be sealed for eternity.

"Yes but all of the dead turned to dust once Nephira was gone." Calmly stated Tira

Anubis signed and went back to his daughter who was being tended by Rin. She looked over her to make sure that no wounds and she laid her head next to her and fell asleep. Sesshomaru leaned in walked Kai over to the next throne and sat him down to get a look at his wounds. They were deep and beginning to heal and reopen at the same time.

"I should expect this from Nephira.' Kai gave a bitter laugh and started coughing up blood. He branched himself on one of the arms of the throne. After he finished his coughing fit he looked over to Anubis and said "I saw him. The one you called Apophis."

Anubis gave no clue that he was shocked. He sighed and tugged his ear before saying "I had a feeling he would show up when she turned into the creature of death and destruction."

He walked over to Kai and stared into his eyes to get everything he needed to know about what happened while they were in the underworld. He saw the fight between him and his former Lord and everything after that. He sighed and glanced over to Rin. Then his gaze landed onto Sesshomaru who walked over to the sleeping Rin.

"Sesshomaru, what are you feelings toward this girl?" His voice shook Sesshomaru from his daze and registered the question but could not answer for he was unsure himself of the feelings he held but there was one he knew quit well and that was love.

"I love her though in what way I cannot tell." His voice betrayed nothing of his confusion but Anubis knew.

He gave a sorrowful look to Sesshomaru and explained the upcoming challenge in loving Rin. "Loving Rin would mean a road of pain and death. She will become the cruel soul living within her. Then she will take your life and that of everyone she once loved because she will no longer know what love is and become a creature that lives only to kill."

"I can stop it."

"I understand you desire to change fate but you cannot. She will kill you and with it your love."

Sesshomaru remained silent and InuYasha let out a growl in frustration. One was the fact that none of them seem to care that Kagome his mate was dead and two that Rin will kill them all. It just irked him to no end. He couldn't take it any longer and ran over to Anubis, grabbed his shoulder and yelled "Where is Kagome's soul?"

Anubis stared at him for a second and pointed to Tira. "Her soul no longer exist InuYasha. Tira devoured it when she became Kagome."

"Then get her to give it back." InuYasha was losing his temper

"That cannot be done for once any of those three devour a soul it no longer exists. This is the power of the chaos creatures that my daughter found. I am sorry about your mate but that is how it works."

InuYasha was in shock and walked over to his brother. He sat next to him and shed silent tears for his lost mate. They just let him be and allowed his tears to be shed. Anubis walked over to the two and frowned when he saw Tut trying to eat the scales. He sent him a glare and Tut froze in mid bite. He left the scales alone and walked over to the two and held his head down in shame. Tira shook her head and Anubis only glared.

"I need to have you two hid my daughter, Rin, the two brothers and their friends in her tomb."

The two jerked their heads up in shock. Their eyes were wide and their ears were on high alert to make sure that they didn't hear it wrong.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean this is _her_ tomb we are talking about." Tut's voice sounded strained like he was trying to control his disbelief. Tira couldn't blame for his reaction because this was _her _tomb and the only one that went there was Anubis himself.

"Yes. The gods would never look for them there." Anubis voice gave no room for argument and the two nodded their head and prepared to take the others there.

He watched as they got all of them gathered and ready to head to their temporary home until he can get the gods to calm down. The two chaos creatures looked over to him and gave them on last nod before they left in a black light. He sighed and hoped that his daughter would be safe there.

"Nephira." He whispered and prepared himself to face the wrath of the other gods as he sensed them approaching. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it belonged to his father. He squeezed his hand and faced the oncoming wrath belonging to the gods.

**Okay so this got done quicker than I thought and I'm happy with this chapter. So I hope you readers are too. I decided to make the chapters shorter because I have become lazy and realized that after a certain amount of words my mind shuts down. So in order to update quicker I made the chapters shorter. However I will not be updating Nephira until last of April or early May because of school. So Until I can get the next chapter out on paper and on the website I hope all of you have a great Spring. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update but I got distracted by exams and laziness so without further ado here is chapter ten of Nephira.**

Anubis braced himself for the onslaught of questions. He faced the gods as they filed into the room. He took a deep breath and walked over to the center of the room. He was instantly bombarded by questions involving his daughter.

"Where is she?" snapped Zeus

"She is a menace to our survival."

"She gave Apophis an opening to this world."

"She needs to be sealed for all eternity. Along with that dog demon called Kai. They are a threat to our power!"

All of these things were said at once and Anubis could only distinguish one and that was Zeus. Zeus's anger seemed to overcast the other's anger. Anubis had a feeling he knew why. He kept it to himself for he feared that Zeus would end up destroying the place. He turned his gaze to his father and nodded.

"I understand that all of you are full of rage and fear." Calmly stated Anubis.

"Fear has nothing to do with it!" snapped Horus

Anubis turned his head in Horus direction. Anubis bored into Horus's eyes before turning his gaze to Zeus. He held up his hand as a form of peace and signaled for the gods to sit down on one of the many benches. They complied but were reluctant. Anubis remained standing and looked each god in the eye then began to speak.

"I will not defend my daughter nor will condemn her to a life imprisonment. She has done something unforgivable yet all you have brought this on yourselves. The moment you killed my wife it began." Anubis voice was like a jagged stone stabbing each and every god in the heart. His eyes were hard and uncaring. He walked over to the scales and began arranging them to keep from releasing his anger all over again.

"That still does not give her the right to raise the dead and kill the living. It will take centuries to return that part of Japan back to the way it was." Snapped Isis

"I know." Anubis dead panned

"She is a threat to everything we have created!" Yelled Ares

"You mean all the wars the gods create or the many affairs all of you have?" Anubis raised an eyebrow in a mocking manner his voice dripping with disdain.

"She has no life among anything or anyone." Calmly proclaimed Demeter

Anubis stiffed and clenched his fist before he turned his fiery gaze to Demeter. His bared his fangs and released some of his power. He was ready to attack but to his surprise someone else stepped up and defended his daughter.

"Mother! You have done the same thing when I was kidnapped by my husband Hades. To me she has every right to be angry with us and the right to raise the dead to gain her revenge." Persephone nearly shouted at her mother.

Persephone had heard from her husband what had happened to Nephira and her heart wept. She helped her husband try to locate the child's soul but it could not be found anywhere in the underworld. The two goddesses glared at each other while Anubis held a small smirk. Hades walked over to Persephone and placed his hand on her shoulder. She calmed down enough to glance at him but sent a hate filled glare to her mother. Hades led her back to her seat and glanced at Anubis who in return nodded his head. Hades disappeared with his wife leaving the rest of the gods to wallow in their own anger and hatred.

Anubis walked over to his father and murmured something in his ear. Seth nodded and said something back resulting in Anubis leaving and heading to the tomb of his wife. It didn't take him long to get there. He stopped when two giant Jackals jumped in front of the tomb as guards. He held up his hand and they backed away disappearing into the shadows they controlled.

He pushed open the doors and was tackled to the ground by Nephira. He stared blankly into the hate filled eyes of hers. His noticed her tails swirling around in anger and her claws digging into his skin but it still did not faze him.

"Nephira get off." His voice was cold and harsh

She only growled in response. One of her tails hit the wall of the tomb successfully breaking it. Nephira was in state not even the gods and demons could reach. She was completely feral and non-responsive to familiar sounds or voices. Anubis knew she only became this way when backed into a corner with no way out and the gods put her in one. He heard a soft squeak and turned to see Rin standing next to Sesshomaru looking horrified. His head slowly turned back to his daughter catching her gaze. Anubis released a growl of his own and knocked her off.

She tumbled into one of the walls and quickly got back up. Anubis calmly stood up and glanced in her direction. He released a sigh and walked over to her. He needed to get her back to the loving woman she once was but knew it would be a difficult path.

"Tut, take them out of here and leave me with my daughter." commanded Anubis

Tut just nodded his headed and lead everyone out. Rin looked behind to see Nephira lounge for her father's throat before the doors closed. Rin grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hand and squeezed it tight. Sesshomaru in return pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head. He could smell the fear radiating off of Rin and though he would not admit it out loud he was in fear too, for he had never in his long life seen a creature of pure savagery before. It unnerved him too much to stay there and was thankful for Tut leading them out.

He glanced around to see InuYasha looking terrified and Kai resembling a lost soul. Sesshomaru had to guess what Kai was feeling because for a male to see the female he loves turn into feral and blood thirsty animal would make any male become a lost soul. Especially in Kai's case. He pulled Rin in closer to the moment he felt her shake with unshed tears. They kept on following Tut with Tira behind them. They ended up back at Sesshomaru's castle and Tut along with Tira transformed back into their adorable states and wandered around the castle. He sent Tut a warning glare when he saw him eyeing the walls and licking his lips.

InuYasha went back to his room exhausted from the day's event Kai went to the training court yard to most likely blow off some steam. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something to Kai but closed because he knew there was nothing he could say to make things better. He let Kai go and turned to lead Rin back to her chambers. He stopped once he heard Kai's voice

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

"I want you to know I will be leaving to kill your father and destroy the god of chaos." Kai's voice was hard and left no room for argument

Sesshomaru could only nod his head and led Rin back to her chambers. Before he turned the corner he saw Kai turn into his dog form and take off into the sky. His heart lurched at the sight but suppressed to growing feeling of despair.

It didn't take them long to reach Rin's chambers. He opened the door for her and she slowly walked in. He watched her sit on her bed and let her silent tears fall. Soon the room was filled with her sobs. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She latched onto him and cried into his shoulder.

"Why did this happen Sesshomaru?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

"I do not know Rin. I do not know." His voice was calm and caring.

Rin nodded her head and let her tears fall again until she went to sleep. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and gently laid her on the bed and got up to leave. He headed across the hall to his chambers and slowly slid to door open then shut once he was inside. He leaned against the door and released a sigh. Then walked over to his bed and laid down for the night. He could not sleep for his mind was full of fear and thoughts that did not ease his fear. He soon got frustrated and for up to look out on to his castle grounds. Everything was in order and the guards were changing for the night. Sesshomaru knew that the castle was not going to be like this for long. So Sesshomaru only hoped that Anubis could bring back Nephira and that the gods would finally learn to stay out of things that did not concern them. However, when he heard the thunder and saw the lighting he knew that would never happen. He turned away and decided to head back to bed and spend the rest of the night in thought about what has passed and what's to come.

**Okay so this chapter had some action not a lot and a little bit of Sesshomaru and Rin fluff even though I doubt it could be called that. Any way I need help writing to next chapter because I need suggestions as to where this story should go. If anyone has any ideas as to what happens between Nephira and Anubis, If Kai should run into InuTaisho again or run into Horus, also when should Kiyoko start getting separated from Rin's body and Rin's true soul come out. Pretty much any ideas all you have will work. So please review and tell your ideas. Thanks until then have fun in life. :D **


End file.
